The boy who died
by Mysteriousmayhem
Summary: Two knights on a chess board on opposite sides. One will be our savior, the other will be our end. Both chosen by the one we fear to name. One will be light, the other will be dark. Lets see how the side which side prevails when this game becomes more that child play. The boy with the scarred past is Harry. The one with the bright memories is Hunter. The chosen one's. WBWL
1. The past or the present

_Two with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_

 _Born to those who have thrice defied him,_

 _Born as the seventh month dies,_

 _And the Dark Lord will mark one as his equal and one as his heir,_

 _One will be deprived by the light and the other will be guided by the dark,_

 _And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives,_

 _For in the end the light must make the sacrifice for the dark to die,_

 _The one who can survive with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_

* * *

Words can kill, but memories can destroy. They took my mind and rearranged it to their will. Everyone I should have loved in my life were the people I sought abolish for three years. I was their secret, their weapon.

Not anymore.

My feet hit the forest floor. Voices echo behind he bring the soundless forest to life. The shadows of the trees overhead drape over me. Filling my lungs of the dry air that surrounded me was becoming more rigorous with every step. My eyes raced around my surroundings, trying to find an escape that would prevent me from hurting anyone. However fate has proven that I would never get the easy way out.

I sprinted behind a tree with Ceiba Tree for cover as I form a plan. Leading my head against the tree, I pulled out my wand. Footsteps came closer. Sharply I took in a breath, and silently recited the rules that had ruled my life;

 _Number one: Never let them see the fear in your eyes_

I felt the dry bark of the tree against my hand. Voices I grew all too familiar with called out my name, telling me to stop playing games. There words dripped with sweetness, but I could feel the word obliviate on the tip on their wands. With my wand pointing to the tree I whispered, "Incendio."

Brilliant, bright flames danced on the tree. A smirk crawled on face as I heard the shocked gasped from behind. My heart raced in my chest as I began to run once again

"Stupefy!" I heard someone yell.

"Ennervate!" I yelled turning quickly, killing the spell before it could reach me.

 _Number Two: Go the path power leads you._

The trees rushed by in a blur. My stamina was decreasing. I need to get to the boarder. Once I'm across they can't touch me.

"Immobulus!" I shouted at a man who was approaching me.

"Sectumsempra!" A voice states followed.

My left arm exploded with pain. A wet sensation flowed down my arm, making my white robe turn red. I heard the spell repeated causing a stinging feeling in my back. The stinging was soon replaced by pain. I wanted to scream in pain, for my pulsing arm and bleeding back was awful. However I remembered rule 3;

 _Number three: Never give them the satisfaction of hearing you scream_

I have felt worse before. Jumping over a fallen tree I murmured;

"Engorgio."

The fallen tree tripled in size, however that did not stop them.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I heard two people scream.

I dogged the first light with ease, but I wasn't so lucky with the second one. I felt my legs begin to go numb. The feeling traveled up my spin into my head, my skin turned pale and sickly. My legs gave out and I fell to the forest floor. My heart seemed to be the only thing moving in my body. As I took a breath in I felt my lips move slightly, and that's when I remembered the protective spell I put on myself after I learned the truth.

"Oh, how the weak run," A tall man with wild brown hair and crazed brown eyes said.

I looked around at the people. All of them were wearing different masked. There was one female amongst the males. In all there were 10 people.

"Wow, 10 people. I am ashamed you would think so low of me," I replied in a smug voice trying to hide my fear.

The man had a shocked look on his face, he was surprised I could even talk. My head was hurting; my heart was racing with thoughts… or is it the other way around. I need to; I need to get this bind off me. Um, what was the spell relashio. Please wandless magic don't fall me now. I repeated relashio frantically in my head.

"Ha! The mystery heir wants to play? I doubt you could even take one of us," Another man laughed.

I could feel my body bind lowering. My grip tightened around my want until my knuckles were white.

"I wouldn't bet on that," I said in a low voice.

"Expelliarmus," the women exclaimed seeing the wand in my hand, "Don't worry you won't be needing that, there is no need to fight. You won't remember a thing in a few minutes."

I widened my eyes and pretended to be shocked. My hands began to tingle. The spell was down. I do not dare to make a move; the element of surprise was always an advantage. I need a weapon. My eyes scanned the area looking for a sharp stick or anything for that matter. Alas I was surrounded by dirt and trees, I can't set the trees on fire or I might get hurt. I need… my dagger, the dagger that I left at the manor. Accio dagger, accio danger, accio danger…

"Did we hit a soft spot kid? Your parents don't want you, they may have not killed those muggles but they don't love you. You're just a scarred, weak kid," A man with red hair laughed.

My heart stopped at the mentioned of the people who cared for me and made me smile. Until they killed them. Anger filled my head. I could feel my dagger coming closer.

" _Rule number 4: Never under estimate your enemy,"_ I smiled crookedly as the shiny dagger comes to my hand.

Before anyone could react I threw the dagger at the man with the red hair's chest. He recoiled in pain as I lunged at my wand. I heard an overload of spells aimed towards me, none of them coming close to hitting me though.

"Levicorpus!" A man with long white hair screamed.

"Protego!" I countered.

The man was now hanging upside down.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Two voices wailed.

I dogged the first stream of light.

"Liberacorpus!" I howled destroying the second spell.

An object that I recognized as my dagger came flying at me. Yeah, like I'm going to get hurt by my own weapon.

"Impedimenta!" I yelled at my dagger.

The dagger speed decreased, hanging in the air as if strings were attached. I saw a wand pointing to me, but before the person could say anything I murmured;

"Obscuro!"

The man stumbled back. I grabbed the dagger out of the air and turned to face the man with brown hair and crazed eyes. Without thinking I stabbed the knife in his chest. Through the man's scream I heard someone muttered something behind me. I quickly pushed the man's bleeding body in front of me. A spell that looked like Immobulus hit the man, sending him to the floor.

"Deprimo!" I yelled at a tree closest to me.

The tree fell down knocking out three people. Six down, four to go.

"Stupefy!" Someone yelled.

"Protego!" I screamed.

A red light zoomed past me. Looks like the unforgivable curse have begun.

"Incarcerous!" I yelled the person who tried to torture me.

The man who was hanging upside down moments ago was now tied up by chains.

I said expelliarmus twice; one to make sure the tide up man's wand was not in his hand, and the other to disable one of the two people left standing.

"Immobulus!" I yelped at the now wandless man.

"Sectumsempra!" the last person standing said.

Caught off guard by the pain. I stumbled backwards onto the ground. My chest was now as bloody as my back. I looked up at the last person standing; the woman who was similar a mother to me.

"Harry, don't worry this will all be over soon," the women said is a sickening sweet voice.

Fear over whelmed me. I couldn't forget. The only precaution I took was writing my first and last name in the muggle world on parchment and bring it with me. How could I be so stupid to think I could leave and not be more prepared?

"Now stay still. This will all seem like a bad dream in a moment," She calmly stated.

I knew what I need to do, but I couldn't kill someone I cared so much about. Not even if she wanted destroy me. She raised her wand, as did I.

Before she could react I yelled;

"Confringo!"

Flames exploded on her. I quickly got up ignoring the smell of burning flesh. I was about to run when I heard her agonizing scream. My heart leaped in my chest. Before I could change my mind I whispered;

"Aguamenti."

Water shot from my want to the burning body. The fire hissed as the water made contact. I saw skin that was supposed to be pale white was black as coal. Some parts of her skin crawled off her body because of the heat. All this happened in less than five seconds. And I am the cause of it.

"Look at you. You think they will want you. You're a monster, a machine," the man who was tied up said.

I looked around at all the fallen body. Blood stained covered most of their clothes. Some of their eyes were opened in shock, some closed in pain. All of them were unconscious, or worse. I did this.

"Power scares people, Harry. Do you think they will welcome you back once they find out who you were taught by? Or how do you think they will react to your power? Harry there is only one way this will end. Your family will either kill you are you will kill them."

"Stupefy!" I yelled at the only conscious person. His eyes closed and it was clear he was now unconscious.

I looked at the scene in front of me. My mind raised with questioned I didn't have time to answer. I looked around for the path I was on before the attack. Once I found it I ran.

My heart was crying in my chest for the fear of what will happen when I finally see my parents. What if they hate me? What if I hurt them?

My thoughts were interrupted by the smell of gasoline. I'm almost there. A light shined through trees. It was a lamppost. It was next to a road.

A weird feels came across my body as I ran through the magical boarder. It was as if a barrier that was put around me was down. My feet hit the old cracked road and relief filled my body. I was going to see my parents and brother again.

I looked to the left of the road trying to formulate a plan to get to the leaky cauldron. All a sudden lights appeared to my right. Before I could react I felt pain erupt in my body. Something big had just hit me.

I think I heard a crack as my body fell to the cold ground. The area around me was blurring. I could feel the heat from whatever hit me. My head was slipping into unconscious. There was a loud bang before I heard a person yelling. The person words were slurred together, making it impossible for me to decrypt what the person was saying. Before I closed my eyes one last thought slipped into my head;

 _Rule number five: Die before surrendering_

* * *

 **Well that's it for the first chapter! This is kind of a mix between WBWL (wrong boy who lived) and Voldemort heir story. The Potter's will not be abusive and Harry will not be dark without redemption. There will be a dark harry though in some parts, but not to far from the classic Harry that we all love. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake. Most of the original character will be in the story and this is my first fanfic so sorry if the they don't act like they do in the books. And yes the prophecy is different and it is the poem at the start of the chapter.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 _ **M** ysterious **M** ayhem_


	2. The boy who died

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Lily Potter hand froze over the door of number 4 Privet Drive.

The house had not changes since I was last here six and a half years ago. The same dull bricks coved the house, the same quite, empty street, and the same brown door. Behind the door was the boy who she left six and a half years ago; her son Harry.

He was going to hate her. He was going to hate James. He was going to envy Hunter. After all Harry thought they were dead. We might as well be.

I looked over at James. He seemed to be having the same thought by the look on his face. Hunter was standing behind us. He's reaction was worse than James and mine when he found out Harry had to leave. He was just a child then, he didn't understand why his twin wasn't at home anymore.

Even though Harry and Hunter were twins they were like night and day. Hunter was active and sociable while Harry was intelligent and reserved. Not to mention Hunter had short brown hair and brown eyes, while Harry had raven black hair and brilliant emerald eyes.

I would never forgive myself for giving him up, but he was in danger. As long as he is safe, that's all that matters.

"It will be ok, honey. We'll have him back. We can be a family again." James said with a sad smile on her face.

I held my breath as I knocked on the door three times. The seconds that followed felt like hours.

When the door opened Petunia took one look at us and a cry escaped her lips. Before I knew what was going on she feel to the ground and started crying hysterically.

"Petunia!" I yelled coming to help my sister off the floor.

James and I picked up Petunia leading her into the living room. We set her down on a floral couch. Once she realized she was on the couch it seemed she to try to stop crying. My red faced sister looked up into my eyes with such sadness it felt like a dementor had come into the house.

Then I realized what this could be about. Oh god, no please…

"Petunia where's Harry?" James asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm so sorry," Petunia sobbed.

"What's going on? Where's my brother?" Hunted questioned.

Harry, he's… Harrys dead," Petunia cried her hands on her face.

I felt the color drain from my face. My hands were shaking like a leaf in the wind. The once brightly colored house was dull and lifeless. I could feel the darkness around coming closer. No, Harry cannot be dead. Please, my baby can't be dead.

"What… what do you mean? No, please… this can't," I stuttered.

James's wide eyes were looking down at his hand. Hunter hands were covering his mouth, hot tears running down his face.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect him. I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me," My sister begged.

"How?" Hunter whispered.

"He was 7. It was around 10 when these people with masked came in. They did ritual and this man; this horrible man came to life. He wanted Harry to join him, to become his heir. When he said no the masked people took him. I know it doesn't make any sense. Everyone says we were drugged it see delusions, but I know what I saw!" Petunia explained with a cracked voice.

Masked people, masked people. Death Eater took my son.

"We searched. I swear we tried to find him, but when we did I wish we didn't," She exclaimed, crying.

Petunia got up and went to the cupboard under the stairs. She pulled out an old key and unlocked the door. The only thing in the cupboard was an old looking box. She opened the box and pulled out a file. Slowly she walked over to me and handed me it. It read;

 _Potter, Harry_

 _Birth: 31 July, 1997_

 _Death: September 1_ _st_ _, 2005_

 _Abduction: September 1_ _st_ _2004_

 _Cause of death: Beaten to death by cult_

"We found him in the forest near the town border exactly a year after he was taken. He was eight," My sister explained in a gloomy voice.

I opened the file slowly. My eyes met those of my youngest son. His emerald green eyes were painted in black and white. A huge smile stretched across his face. The joy and happiness in his eyes made the paper come to life.

Missing was written in bright red ink. His name was bolded at the bottom of the paper. His age, weight and height were all under his picture. My eyes glanced back up at Harry. The magnitude of my loss swept over me. I would never see him again for as long as I live.

I flipped the missing poster, wanting to see more picture of my happy child. I did not see that. This picture was in color so you can see the ruby red color all over a child. A boy was laying on the ground of a forest. The child was an example of how beautiful death can be; his hair and skin almost had a blue tint to it and his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful, like he was deep within a dream. The only thing that disturbed the picture was the red; it was too bright for the dull, natural colors of the woods.

Something that I had held onto since I came in the house died. The sight of the child, no my child, on the ground looking so peaceful just broke me. We were living our life while Harry was in captivity. We were smiling as he was dead. And that's when the darkness in the house came. All hope died with the little boy in the picture. Tear trickled down my face and dripped off my chin.

I didn't realize how much my hands were shaking until the folder slipped out of my hand. 7 papers slipped onto the floor. From the corner of my eye I saw Hunter collapse onto the floor, sobbing. Many picture of Harry bloody and beaten relived themselves along with his death certificate.

My eyes froze on one picture. It was a picture of Harry chest and what seemed to be bunch of gashes on it. I turned my head slightly, when I saw a word form from the cuts. As I bended down to look at the picture more closely, I recognized the words. My blood ran cold. The words 'chosen one' were carved into his chest.

And that's when I lost it. A cry escaped my throat. They took my baby boy because of the prophecy. They killed my child because of the prophecy. I gave up Harry because of the prophecy. The very thing that I tried so hard to protect him from came and took his life.

"He wasn't. Was he? Please tell me he wasn't killed because they thought he was some kind of chosen one," My sister asked tears in her voice.

Yes they did. Everyone did. They thought he was chosen to destroy us all.

A sinking realization came to me. Harry was probably happy to die, to join his family. To join the family that left him at his aunt's house to die. When he finally did die, how did he reacts when he found out his family was alive? He would probably wonder why we chose Hunter over him.

I remember him begging us to let him stay. His tears running down his race reliving a layer of red we all hid with a smile. I told him that everything would be alright, that we would come back for him. I remember his frightened face when he saw me pointing my wand at him. It only took one word to remove all of our happy memories as a family and replace them with fragments. He didn't remember magic after that. He would be normal until the day came when he could come to Hogwarts.

I killed my son. If he was with us this would not have happened. He would be smiling next to Hunter. We took his future. We destroyed his life. No matter how I thought about it, we did this.

James fell next to me and I found my way into his arms. I thought of all the mistakes I have made that lead up to this day. The works I'm sorry kept coming out of my mouth through my cries. The worse part about this is its almost fitting; Hunter is the boy who lived and Harry is the boy who died.

* * *

 **Well that's a rap for Chapter 2. I feel like I rushed this chapter, but anyways tell me what you think. I doubt that I will be able to post a new chapter every day I was just exited because you know new story and every thing. By the way this chapter in this chapter Harry and Hunter turn 11. And this is what's going in Lily side of things, so the first and second chapter are during the same day. Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next chapter,**

 _ **M** ysterious **M** ayhem_


	3. Magic & Mayhem

The sound wouldn't stop.

Beep, beep, beep

That has been going on for a while now.

Beep, beep, beep

My mind is frantically trying to search for a face I recognize or a name.

Beep, beep, beep

The faces in my head are blurred out.

Beep, beep, beep

I want to open my eyes but they are too heavy.

Beep, beep, beep

I think I am too dead to be alive, and too alive to be dead.

Beep, beep, beep

My body won't move.

Beep, beep, beep

The sound wouldn't stop.

Beep, beep, beep

I don't remember my name.

Beep, beep, beep

I want the sound to stop.

Beep, beep, beep

My head hurts.

Beep, beep, beep

The sound is getting faster.

Beep, beep, beep

I think I'm hearing voices.

Beep, beep, beep

The sound wouldn't stop,

Beep, beep, beep

I want the sound to stop.

Beep, beep, beep

The sound stopped.

The world I made in my mind fell. It was as if someone was trying to pull me down. My mind battled with my body. A force was trying to break down my barriers. Something surged through my body. A light cracked through the darkness. My mind dropped. I left the warmth and fell into the coldness.

The light was weird and blinding. Metal clashed onto my skin. The blurs around me seemed to be talking. The melt was removed. The blurs tried to talk to me. I don't think they are real.

I felt water drip down the side of my face. It came from my eye. Is that supposed to happen? The blurs began to form things. They took the shape of people.

White sheets were rubbing on me. I am shaking. It's so cold. The blurs turned into colors and then into faces. Words flew at me.

"Hello, can you hear me?"

The person on my left asked. I looked at someone I think is a girl. Through my blurred vision I could see she had brown hair and grayish eyes with dark circles underneath her eyes. She was wearing a white nurse outfit, with off white leggings and small white flats. I don't think she was over 40. Fear washed over me.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" She tried again.

I moved my head up and slowly down. It hurt.

"My name is Mrs. Millie. Do you know yours?" She asked.

My eyes wondered around the room. Where was I?

"Do you know your name?" She questioned again.

I shook my head no slowly. It didn't hurt as much as before.

"Do you know who you parents or guardians are?" she challenged.

I don't know. I'm all alone. Water started to fill my eyes again. Fear raised in my throat.

"No, no it's ok. Don't be afraid everything will be alright," Mrs. Millie told me.

Mrs. Millie wrote something down on a clipboard.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

I banged my brain to answer the question.

"Two lights in the darkness," I answered.

My voice was horse and raw.

She wrote something down on the same clipboard.

"You have been asleep for 31 days. The date is currently August 31. We have reason to believe you were running away from something when you stumbled onto a road. On that road you were hit by a car. Do you remember what a car is?" She quizzed.

A picture of a box on wheels came to my head.

"I think… isn't it the think that muggles use to get around?" I asked.

The people around me faces turned strange. One eyed widened and she walked away. Did I do something wrong? The way Mrs. Millie looked at me made my blood run cold.

"Muggle? What does that mean?" A man questioned.

"I- I don't know," I stated looking at the floor.

"Do you know where you heard it," Mrs. Millie asked.

A voice flashed into my head and disappeared.

"No," I replied.

"That's ok. Well, let's get you all cleaned up," Mrs. Millie said.

Then something happened.

"Harry," I blurted out.

"Excuse me?" she countered.

"That's my name, I think," I told her.

"Well, Harry come with me please. We have much to do," She said with a smile.

People started to wonder off from my bedside. Mrs. Millie pulled off some wires me and helped me off the bed. The ground was cooler than the air and it sent a chill up my spin when my feet made contact. She led me down a bright white hall to a room that had an attached bathroom. She gave me some clothes and told me to take a shower

The room was smaller than the other one. The other room had more people in it. Ok, ok I need to know what I know and what I don't know. Unless I don't want to know what I know and I don't know. I think I am around eleven. I just feel it, you know? Wait, who am I talking in my head too? I'll just worry that I may be a crazy eleven year old later. Now, do I know if I have anyone that love me? No. Do I know what my last name? I think it starts with a W or a P. Is it still cold in here? Yes, that is the only thing I am certain of. I thought back to when I just said my so called name. That was weird.

Right before I went into the shower I got the first look at my face. My skin was just above the color of the white walls behind. On top of my head was raven black hair. My eyes meet the one in the mirror. They were a shade of brilliant blue. Something felt wrong. I shrugged the feeling off and jumped in of the shower.

After I showered I changed into some kind of dress. When I walked out I expected to see Mrs. Millie in the room waiting for me. Instead I was greeted by an empty room. My eyes wondered over to some white drapes. Curiosity gripped over me and I pulled on the drapes. It was a mirror.

I thought it would be a window. Once I turned away from the mirror a sense of fear came over me. Someone was watching me. As I turned to the mirror I felt my eyes connect to those I could not see. Slowly I moved my figure to touch the cold mirror. There was no gap between my figure and the reflected one. It was a two way mirror.

I stumbled backward. My only thoughts were about getting out of this room. The door was locked. My heart began to race, my stomach turned when I heard voice outside.

"Yeah, they think he's been experimented on or something. His body function are odd and he had nerve damage in his hands and leg, but he doesn't show any symptoms! I mean you heard what the nurses are saying? All these weird things happened while he was sleep; things would go missing and show up near him, water would boil out of nowhere, heck someone said that the other patients would take on look at him and start screaming and crying. And when he wakes up he uses made up words. He's a complete psychopath," A voice clamed.

"I heard someone say that his family was murdered in front of him and the killer raised him as his son or something like that. I bet you anything that if that man didn't hit him with the car he would have killed someone," A deeper voice claimed.

"So you think he's faking concussion?" A shrill voice asked.

"Yep, I mean this kid some kind of miracle worker. He should have been killed on impact, but alas he is still breathing,"

"Unfortunately. We're going to run test on him…"

I backed away from the door. They were going to run test on me. I remembered something in the back of my head. Not a real memory, but something to expect. When I heard those words I should expect pain.

My thoughts were cut off by the door opening. Mrs. Millie opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked her voice dripping with sweetness.

"Yeah…" I replied looking past her for the people who the voices I heard belong too.

No one was there. Maybe I am crazy.

"Ok let's see…" She trailed off.

She closed the door quickly until a clicking sound was heard. After the click she rushed over to the mirror and closed the drapes.

"You know you're smarter than I thought," she told me "I didn't think you would know it was a two way mirror."

I didn't know how to respond. Mrs. Millie sweet smile that I saw early was a sort of smirk now.

"They put all the people they think are mentally unstable in here. Never thought they would put a kid in here. Well, we better get going then, shall we?" She asked deviance in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Before I could finish my sentence Mrs. Millie brow hair turned pink. Her dark brown eyes turned lighter and more mischievous. The first face I saw when I woke up started shifting. A lady in Mrs. Millie clothes started at me. A smile cracked upon her lips.

"What? Is it your first time seeing a metamorphmagus?" She laughed.

A metamorphmagus… what.

"Come on Harry. You can cut the act with me. You remember the magical world don't you?" She questioned.

Oh man. I'm trapped in the room with a crazy person. I searched the room for some kind of weapon for me to use. I grabbed the alarm clock. Wow, I really messed up.

"Oh no!" The lady fake yelled, "Please don't hurt me with the clock!"

She began to laugh.

"Well I guess you don't remember. Well let's cut the chase then," She paused dramatically, "You're a wizard, Harry"

She's going to kill me.

"You're crazy!" I yelled holding the alarm clock up as if I was going to throw it.

"No I assure you I am not crazy," She smirked.

This person wasn't real. I was lonely so I made her up. This isn't real. Well, I just said I'm crazy.

"I'm crazy!" I almost cried.

"Tell me Harry, did you ever make anything happen when you were scared or angry?"

"I don't know! I don't remember!" I exclaimed.

She frowned.

"Wow, you just ruined the whole scenario I made in my head," She complained.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them she was still there.

"Do you want me to prove you're a wizard?" She asked hopefully.

"NO!"

She pulled out a tiny bag. This was it, the end. Instead of a gun or knife she pulled out a stick.

"Here you are, hold this," she said giving me the stick.

Well, here I am in the hospital holding an alarm clock and a stick.

"Come on, give it a swish."

I did as I was told and the white drapes turned into a navy blue. I dropped the stick.

"What! No, I'm dreaming. No, you're not real," I tried to reassure myself.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," She laughed.

There was a loud bang on the door. Voice yelled and fisted pounded.

"That's our queue. So are you coming with me?" She asked.

Stay in the hospital where people think you're crazy or go with the crazy person.

"Come on Harry! They're going to lock you up, and I am going to open your eyes. Don't deny the truth!" She yelled as the bangs got louder.

"No, I… your a psychopath!" I yelled.

"Apparently so are you!" She laughed back.

My heart was pounding to the beating of the door. I had no clue what to do.

"Harry, hate to rush you but we can't let the muggles see us use magic."

Muggles. That's the word I used earlier.

"Harry you know I am right. You know about our world! Now lets go!" she pushed.

My fear for his person was less than the ones outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Diagon Ally of course!" she smiled.

Where? The door cracked.

"Harry let's go! Grab the wand and let's go!" She exclaimed.

"The…."

"The stick, Harry, the stick," She said rolling her eyes.

I picked up the stick and moved over to her, wondering what she was planning to do. She slapped the alarm clock out of my hand. I hadn't realized I was still holding on to in and I almost felt sad to let it go.

"Ok hold on to my arm tight," She told me, "And my name is Tonks by the way."

I grabbed onto her arm.

"I'm Harry," I replied before I realized that she already knew that.

She gave me a funny smile. The door broke open and colors started to fly everywhere. My stomach dropped and an old but familiar feeling washed over me. The white walls blurred out.

* * *

 **OK! So just to let you know Tonks is three years older than what she would be in the books. So instead of her being 19 she is 22. Yep. That's it for this chapter.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **M** _ysterious_ **M** _ayhem_


	4. Diagon Ally

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

* * *

The white room was replaced with a dull building. The only color in the area was the cars lined up along a street. The lowering sun casted a shadow on the building in front of me. We were in a hospital, now we are outside.

Sudden a feeling sickness came over me and I fell to the rough ground. A stinging feeling shot through my hands when they hit the ground. I could feel pain. You can't feel pain in dreams... I don't know if I'm dreaming or not. This is bad.

"What was that? What did you do?" I almost yelled at Tonks.

"It's called apparition," She told me extending her hand to me "You'll get used to it."

I took her hand and she helped me up. Once I was on my feet again, I looked at my now red hand. There has to be an explanation for why I can feel pain in my dream.

"This isn't a dream, Harry. Just stop listening to you head and listen to you heart," She told me poking me in the chest.

"Where are we?" I asked ignoring the thoughts in my head that told me to scream and run away.

"Well right now we are outside The Leaky Cauldron."

I waited for a sign on what to do next.

"Well, let's go in," She said after a pause.

I turned to look at the building behind her.

"I don't think it's open," I stated trying to avoid going to the strange building.

"Of course it's not," She explained.

She was about to move forward when something flashed across her face.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" She exclaimed.

She took out a different stick and tapped her clothes. Suddenly the nurse outfit turned into a long, black jacket with red inside. A pair of black ripped jeans replaced the white leggings, and her tiny white flats transformed into a pair of worn combat boots. A thin strand of black light formed around her neck, and for a second I thought it was going to choke her. As it began to take form I realized it was a choker. A pair of black finger less gloves completed the outfit.

This isn't supposed to be possible.

"Come on! You're supposed to be impressed not terrified," She laughed.

She turned her wand on me. Before I could say anything I felt a something weird come over me. My hospital clothes turned into black shirt and some blue jeans.

I looked up to her for some kind of explanation. She took the stick that I have been holding since I got here.

"Magic," she said waving her stick in the air.

Before I could say anything else she pushed me into the building.

The lively interior did not match the deserted exterior. Though both were dull in color, the inside was like a whole different world. The ceilings were two stories high with dark wood beams framing it. The walls that separated the different walks had cracks exposing light bricks. To the left there's a bar with multiple people sitting on stools. A long dark table sat in the middle of the room. People were sitting down laughing and eating like there wasn't a care in the world. Picture filled the upper walls.

"Hey Tom, can I get a room?" She asked an old man.

"Yes,of course," The man replied getting what appeared to be a key.

Tonks motioned me to follow her as she went over to get a key. We went up a pair of stairs that lead to a hallway. We walked to a door that had the number 13 written in gold on it. How iconic.

The room was nothing more than a bed, a bedside table, a dresser with a mirror and what seemed like an attached bathroom.

"Ok here we are. You're going to be staying her until you go to Hogwarts in a day," She explained.

"Hogwarts? What's that a metal hospital?" I asked seriously.

She laughed.

"No, it's a school!" She said as she pulled out something from the same bag she pulled the stick from.

I think it's like some infinity bag or something.

"Here is your letter," She gave me a letter.

She eyed me carefully as I squinted to read the blurry paper. It read;

 _Mr. H. Percausa_

 _The third bed to the right_

 _Kindly hospital_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

"Percausa?" I questioned.

"I guess that your last name," She shrugged.

Yes, I was right when I thought my last name started with a P! I pulled of the wax stamp and opened the letter.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Harry Percausa, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

This must be a joke. Never the less, I looked at the other paper in the envelope.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

I put the letter down and looked up to meet Tonks eyes. Her eyes were filled with hope.

"You must be joking," I stated simply.

The hope in her eyes was replaced with determination.

"Harry, you're a wizard. As much as you would like to think otherwise, that's what you are. I mean why else would you get this owl at your hospital? Why else would you have a wand with other magical objects?" She asked.

"Wait, other magical objects?"

She reached inside her bag again and pulled out a purple looking rock, a little piece of paper, some kind dress, and round black, glasses. She handed me the glasses first. Once I put them one the world around me became more clear. She then handed me the purple rock.

"This is a rock. A rock," I claimed.

"No, it's a magic rock. Just look at it. I haven't figured out what it is yet," She said.

I looked at the rock closer. It was about the size of my palm. It was smooth and rounded on top, but had a flat bottom. It looked like it was crafted to fit a piece of jewelry. To my amazement color began to swirl inside it. It was as if a universe was in it.

"You know these are some pretty high quality robes, I mean look at it," She said extending the white dress thing, "Well except the parts that are cut and the blood stains."

"Robes?"

"Yeah all wizard and witches have them," She told me.

"But, robes?" I questioned.

She laughed and gave me a playful shove.

I put down the rock and picked up the paper. Inside _Harry Percausa_ was written in neat but rushed handwriting. When I looked up at Tonks, she was holding the clothes and looked as if she was trying to think to rid the so called robe of the blood stains. After the stains were gone she handed me it.

The ripped part in it were not from any car accident, they looked as if they were sent from a sword.

"What happened to me before I woke up?"

"Well, it's all very vague. I heard that you stumbled into a road where a car that was going well over the speed limited hit you. Technically you should be dead, not even a wizard should have been able to survive that. Though the thing doesn't really explain the cut marks. I was kind of hoping that you would clear something up but I guess not," She answered.

"How did you know I was a wizard?"

"You were showing all the signs and I knew you had to be one when I saw this letter in your stuff. You should have seen the look on peoples face when they explained that an owl flew into the hospital to deliver you a letter. It was priceless," She laughed.

"Were you Mrs. Millie when I woke up?" I asked.

"Nope I was the one who walked away after you said the word muggle. I knew I need to talk to you so I just knocked her out and stole her clothes. I don't think the sleeping sleep lasted as long as it should of though," She said.

"Why were you in the hospital to begin with?"

Her face turned from bright and happy to sad and gloomy.

"I was really looking for another Harry. He was killed by Death Eaters without his parents knowing. Kindly Hospital was where he was taken before he was declared dead. I was just doing his parents a favor and seeing if there was any information for them," She sadly explained.

The topic intrigued me but not wanted to see Tonks sad I changed the topic.

"What's a Death Eater?"

"Man, I keep forgetting you don't know about the magical world," She said "A Death Eater's are followers of you know who."

"No, I don't know who," I simply stated.

This statement seemed to make her laugh.

"We don't like saying his name but I guess you need to know," She leaned closer, "His name is Voldemort."

"Voldemort? What kind of wacky dude wants to be called Voldemort?"

She seemed to tense up at his name.

"I know it's silly but people don't like to say his name so we call him; you know who or He who shall not be named."

"People must be really afraid of him if they register fear in just a name," I stated.

"Not as much as we were before. A boy name Hunter Potter reflected his own killing curse at him when he was just a baby. He's going to be in your year, you know. He is a really good kid," Tonks trailed off, "It was his twin brother I was looking for information on at the hospital. They think the Death Eater killed him as a message for Hunter."

A wave of sorrow flashed onto me. That Hunter kid must feel like it's his fault that his brother is dead. That's how I would feel.

"Killing curse? What's next spells and magic creators?" I joked.

"Yes, actually. But you'll learn all about that in Hogwarts."

"So, the killing curse is supposed to kill. And Hunter didn't die."

"That's right."

"And that has never happened before?" I asked.

"No..."

"Really? Never before?"

"Why is it so hard to believe that the killing cure has always killed?" She asked kind of annoyed.

A pause followed.

"Wait, if Hunter killed Voldem- sorry, you know who, why are people still afraid of him?"

"He came back. He used very Dark Magic to do it, but he is back," she finished.

"Dark magic? Is there both Dark Magic and Light Magic?"

"Yes, but you don't want to get into Dark magic," She said quickly.

Another silence rained over the room.

"Oh gosh! Look at the time! We have to hurry and get your stuff for Hogwarts!" She yelled gathering her things together.

"And who said I'm going to Hogwarts?" I asked not knowing if I wanted to go to this weird school.

"It's either that or an orphanage," She told me without looking up.

A bit of panic came upon me just like it did when the doctor said they were going to run test. I need to figure out my past.

"Come on!"

She dragged me out the door, down the stairs and out the backdoor. I was expecting to see a busy, colorful market of some sort. Instead I was facing a brick wall.

"Wow. I was expecting a store, but I have to say is so much better," I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at me. Out came the stick- no wand. She pocked some places on the wall. For a second I thought nothing was going to happen, but then a light came from where one of the bricks was. Then another light came, and another. As I watched in amazement a door way appeared. The bricks just turned on themselves and made a door way. I was so awestruck at the bricks I did not notice the ally that it opened to.

The shops were colorful and filled with people. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments I had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon and broomsticks.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally, Harry. This is where you can get all your things."

"But Tonks how am I to pay for all of this?"

"Not to worry Harry. Hogwarts has a scholarship fund for people like you. You won't be able to get the best of the best but it will get you by."

We set off down the list. Tonks offered to fix my old robe and turn it black so I will only have to but two robes. I questioned getting the weird pointy hat at first but after arguing Tonks made me. After getting these really cool dragon skin gloves, the required winter coat, a cauldron, a set glass or crystal phials, a telescope and a set brass scales Tonks took me in front of a place called Ollivander.

"Harry, I'm sorry to have to go now but I have Auror duties," She explained, "And before you ask that's a dark wizard catcher."

"Wait, so you're like a wizard cop?" I asked.

"Well, soon to be one. I'm coming on my last few months of training," She told me.

"Cool… what do I do when you're gone?"

"You are going to take this," She handed me the stick/wand that she had given me in the hospital, "And go in there and find out any information about it. If it is not loyal to you than get another one."

I didn't bother ask what it meant for a piece of wood to be loyal to me.

"And then you're going to go straight back to the room. Here's the key," She handed me the key.

"Now at around 10:30 a.m. tomorrow you're going to take this and press the button on it. It will take you to kings cross station. You have to make sure you are on the Hogwarts express by 11:00 sharp. I left your ticket for the train in your room. Oh, and don't worry about sending a letter saying you will be going to Hogwarts. I already let them know. You got all that?" she asked.

I nodded my head even though my head was spinning with questions.

"Ok then. It was so nice to meet you, Harry," she said smiling at me.

"It was nice to meet you too, Tonks," I replied.

She hugged me hard.

"I hope I see you again," I said as she was about to leave.

"I'm sure you will. Have fun at Hogwarts," she waved as she left.

I turned to the old shop with my wand in one hand and my school supplies in the other. When I opened the door a sweet chime filled the air. The room smelled like dust and old paper. Many bookshelves filled the walls, although they did not hold books but long rectangular boxes.

I put my supplies on an empty shelf and moved to the dark, dusty desk that stood near the back of the room. I was about to ring the bell when a man on a latter came swishing into the room. I stumbled backwards at the sudden movement. The man one the latter was old with young blue eyes. He had white hairs sticking out in all directions on his head.

"Hello young lad. And what brings you into my shop at such late hours?" The old man asked with a smile on his lips.

I glanced towards the window. He was right it looked like the sun had already set for the night.

"Well, I'm… I'm wondering if you could give me information on this wand," I extended my arm to shop him the wand.

The man face suddenly turned more serious. He hopped off the ladder and stood in front of me, the desk in between us.

"Well, how interesting is this. What is your name lad?" He asked.

"My name is Harry. Harry Percausa."

His eyes widened in curiosity. He reached out and took the wand from me ever so carefully.

"11" holly wood, phoenix feather," He whispered, "Curious, curious, curious…"

"Excuse me, but what is curious?" I asked.

"This wand was stolen from me three years ago. Where did you find it?" he questioned.

"I was injured and was in a coma like state hospital for 31 days. When I woke up a lady named Tonks said it was with amongst the stuff they found after I was injured."

"Pardon me," he said as he pointed the wand at my hand and moved some of my hair out of the way.

The sudden action caught me by surprise. I could tell he was both disappointed and relived by the results he got.

"Sir, what were you looking for?" I asked.

"A scar. The young boy who I believed this wand was loyal to had a lightning bolt scar across his head," he answered.

"And who was that?"

"Harry Potter, Hunter Potter twin brother. He is thought to be dead. When I sensed the wand was loyal to him, I thought maybe he could still be alive. But alas…" He trailed off.

"Could he still be alive?" I asked hopefully.

He handed me the wand. I moved the wand as I did in the hospital room. Instead of the anything changing colors a kind of glow came around me and the wand. I felt wind in my hair.

"I believe the wand loyalty lies with you now Mr. Percausa," He told me, "The wand choses its master and there are only two reason for it to change. One of those being if the owner dies."

"And the second?"

His face darkened.

"Let's hope for the Mr. Potter sake it is not the second option."

I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well, Mr. Percausa it is getting late and about time for me to close," He smiled at me.

I was about to gather and stuff and leave when the man called for me.

"I must tell you before you leave, Mr. Percausa. The phoenix that gave its feather to make your wand gave one more, just one other. And that feather just happens to be in the wand of the person we fear to name."

Voldemort. My wand was brothers with Voldemort.

"I can say we can expect great thing from you Mr. Percausa. For he who shall not be named did great thing, terrible things yes, but great," He finished.

I whispered a quick thank you and hurried out the shop. My heart was pounding and I felt sick. I made a mental note to get food before I went to sleep.

As I pasted by the bright shops I couldn't help but feel like everyone was judging me. How could I tell be Voldemort's wand and mine are connected? How could I tell anyone that my wand chose me because a young boy was killed? How could I tell people the wand being loyal to me practically confirmed his death?

I walked in the Leaky Cauldron and scurried up the stairs, giving a small wave to Tom as I passed. Grabbing the key from on top of my school supplies, I forced it in the door. I put my school supplies on the dresser next to the door and practically collapsed on the bed. That's when I noticed my stomach. It was making such loud noises it's a surprise I didn't notice it before. I mentally kicked myself for not grabbing something to eat down stairs.

Suddenly the smell of ham and the sound of a loud bird hoot separated me from my thoughts. A bird cage sat on top of a brown trunk. It wasn't just a bird in the cage though it was an owl. A beautiful owl.

I slid over to the owl and saw there was a note. It read;

 _Happy late Birthday Harry! I knew you couldn't afford to get yourself a pet so I got you one. She is a Snowy Owl and you can name her whatever you may like. Also, all Hogwarts students get these big trunks to carry your stuff in. I hope you have fun in Hogwarts! ~Hugs Tonks_

 _P.S I got you a sandwich_

I looked around for the sandwich. It was sitting on the nightstand looking yummy. I made a mental note to pay Tonks back in the future. What should I name the owl? I looked around the room. Hedwig.

"I shall name you Hedwig," I told the bird.

The bird hooted at me. Carefully I took Hedwig cage off the trunk and put her next to me. Opening the trunk I saw the white now black road. It was repaired and was much nicer than the other ones I got. She also let me keep the cool stone and the parchment with my name on it.

Closing the trunk I noticed a symbol on top. I recognized the symbol from the letter. It was a beautiful crest with a knight on top. Below the knight there was a lion with gold and red to the left and a silver and green snake to the right. Below the lion was a yellow and gray bagger and next to it a black and blue bird. They were each divided by gold and it had a gold vine extending from it. The words 'Draco, Doemiens Nunquam, Titilsndus' were written at the bottom. I noticed the letter HP were stitched onto the sides.

I grabbed my sandwich and started to enjoy. Glorious flavor filled my mouth. I smiled. Not even a day ago I woke up with no family and friends. Now I sat with an owl and the knowledge that I am a wizard. I only wonder what will come next.

* * *

 **Wow this on was long. Anyways sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes. Next up Hogwarts express and Sorting.**

 **Until Next Chapter,**

 **M** _ysterious_ **M** _ayhem_


	5. The castle on the cliff

**Disclaimer: Again, don't own HP**

* * *

I stood in kings cross station between platforms nine, looking for a train station that doesn't even exist. I held in my hand a ticket that had platform 9 ¾ written in shinny letters. To my left my luggage sat with my Hedwig in his cage on top. Tom was kind enough to lend me a trolley for my heavy luggage. As people past by me they gave me strange looks. I don't know if it was because of Hedwig or if it was because I was an eleven year old kid alone, looking totally lost.

Tired of the weird glances, I got up and went over to a big man wearing a dark blue uniform.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me where I might find platform 9 ¾?" I asked.

"You think your real funny don't you? There is no such this as platform 9 ¾," He spat at me.

As he walked away I heard a familiar word. Someone had just said the word muggle. I turned to find a family of seven red heads came hurrying past me. As they past I caught the words Hogwarts and 9 ¾. There people were defiantly wizards.

Before I could say anything the oldest of the children went running at a brick wall. My heart jumped as I expected a collision. Instead the boy vanished. He was gone, and the parents didn't seem fazed by this at all. Then the truth came and hit me on the face. This was the entrance to Hogwarts.

Two teens that looked identical ran into the wall as well. I quickly got my trolley and rushed over the family.

"Excuse me," I said to the women.

"Hello dear, first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too," She smiled pointing at the youngest boy, who smiled shyly at me.

"Yes," I exclaimed "The thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to—"

"How to get onto the platform?" She kindly asked.

I nodded.

"Not to worry. All you got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best to get a bit of a run if your nervous. Go on, go now before Ron," She instructed me sweetly.

"Er – okay," I said.

As I was pushing my trolley so I was straight in front of the wall my mind was telling me this was a trick. This can't be real. Neither can magic or wands or people who can transform into other people. All of those things have proven to me to be real, why not add this to the list?

I began to move forward gaining speed with each step. Harry, you're not going to go through the wall, you're going to fall and make a fool of yourself. Wait, did I just talk to myself like I was talking to another person? Before I could finish my thought I ran into the wall.

The wall didn't stop me. A weird feels came across my body as I ran through the magical boarder. It was as if a barrier that was put around me was down. I felt free.

In front of me was a train. People were rushing around me, hurrying to get on the scarlet steam engine. Painted on the train was Hogwarts Express in gold. Above me a iron sign read Platform 9 ¾. I did it. This is crazy.

Smoke from the train filled the air along with the chatters of people passing by me. Kids were hanging out of the windows, saying goodbye to their parents and siblings. A chime rang through the air. It was eleven o'clock.

I jumped on the entrance to the train. I pressed through the crowd until I found an empty compartment near the end of the train. After making sure Hedwig was secure, I procced to put my truck in the overhead bin. Surprisingly, I was strong enough to do just that.

I heard voice outside. I paid no attention to that. Instead my head is trying to figure out how just how a magical barrier was even possible. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A boy who was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, a long nose, and ginger hair stepped in compartment. I recognized him as the son of the lady that helped me earlier.

"Do you mind? We need a place to sit and everywhere else is full," the ginger asked.

I nodded and he followed by another boy came in.

The other boy was a bit taller than the ginger. He was better built and had brown hair and brown eyes. His hair seemed to be failing to cover what looked like a scar in the shape of an 'S'. He had a scar like me. His initials on his truck were HP like mine.

After the two boys out there trucks overhead they sat down. The ginger was the first to break the silence.

"My names Ron. Ron Weasley," He state shyly.

"I'm Harry Percausa," I replied warmly.

I flashed of sadness flashed on the other boys face. It was soon wiped but a huge small.

"And I'm Hunter Potter."

Man, I know that name. I literally remember hearing that name yesterday.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Ron questioned.

"House?" I said not knowing what he was implying.

"You must be a muggle born than," Hunter stated.

This is going to be a long story to tell.

"Um, well I don't really know," I confessed.

"Oh, a muggle born is a…"

"No, no I know what a muggle born is," I cut Hunter off.

I knew what a muggle born is. That's odd, no one ever told me. And I just rudely cute someone off.

"I –well I woke up from a coma with no memories of my past life," I told them.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Harry. When did you wake up," Hunter said in a concerned voice.

"Yesterday," I stated avoiding eye contact.

"That must have been an eventful day," Ron laughed trying to lighten up the mood.

I chuckled softy.

"Yeah it was. A woman named Tonks was at the hospital when I woke up. She told me about the wizarding world and took me to Diagon Ally."

"Tonks? She's a family friend of mine. I wonder why she was at a hospital," Hunter said.

That's it! This was Hunter Potter. The boy who survived the killing curse. And his dead brother's wand is loyal to me. Man, that last thought really killed the thrill of remembering.

"Wait, I think she did mention you. Aren't you like famous or something?" I asked.

Hunter faced seemed to tense up, but a kind of smile still broke out across his lips.

"Yeah I suppose so," He shrugged.

"Then why are you sitting in here and not with your fans?" I asked cursorily.

"Because I bloody hate it! You are yet to be the only one who didn't freaked out when they hear my name. I mean even muggle born know it!" He exclaimed while his arms flung in every direction, "And it's the same every time! All they want to know is what Voldemort looked like or how I managed to survive!"

"Sounds like a lot of pressure. I mean now with Voldemort back and all…"

"You said his name!" Ron cut me off.

"So… It's just a name. And beside did it to Hunter."

"You think he's back?" Hunter asked before Ron could say anything.

"That's what Tonks said," I told him wishing I didn't say that.

The door slid open and a smiling, dimpled women appeared.

"Anything off the carts, dears?"

At this moment I realized I messed up. I didn't eat anything since the sandwich last night. And now I was starving and had no money. Why do I always forget about food?

"No thanks," Ron said pulling out a lumpy package.

I just started at the floor trying to ignore the sweet smelling food that was next to me.

"We'll take the whole lot!" Hunter claimed pulling out a whole bunch of gold coins.

The women not looking surprised at all took the money and left. Great, now I was going to be stuck in here with food I can't eat for hours.

"Come on I can't eat this all by myself! I got this for all of us!" Hunter said happily.

Ron head shot up following my mine.

"Really?" I asked thinking he might be joking.

"Yeah of course," He exclaimed while he unwrapped some kind of chocolate thing.

Hesitantly, I grabbed a pastry like item. Once I took a bit the flavor pumpkin and cinnamon collided. It was soft and moist and just glorious.

We ate and talked about what to expect from Hogwarts. Ron told me about the four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor was for people who were brave, Slytherin was for the cunning, Ravenclaw was for people who were intelligent, and Hufflepuff had people who were loyal. Both Ron and Hunter wanted to be in Gryffindor. I also learned they have been friends since they were five.

I looked down at a pretty blue and silver box. On it read Chocolate Frog. When I opened the box something jumped at me. Frighten I dropped the box. The thing that attacked me was a frog, but instead of green, slimy skin the skin was brown. This frog was made of chocolate, and it was alive. Suddenly, the frog jumped out of a small opening on the train window. I heard Hunter and Ron laughing at me.

"What was that? How is that –what?" I yelled.

"That's a chocolate Frog. But don't worry it's not really a frog, it's just a spell," Hunter laughed, "But it is really the cards you want."

I picked the card and looked at it. On the card was an old man with long silver beard and mustache. He had a crocked nose and wore half on glasses. Under the picture it read;

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Currently headmaster of Hogwarts_

 _Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times,_

 _Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the_

 _Dark Wizard Grindelward in 1945, for the discovery of the_

 _Twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy_

 _With his partner, Nicolas Flamel, Professor Dumbledore_

 _Enjoy chamber and tenpin bowling_

When I looked back at the picture Dumbledore was gone.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron, "He'll be back."

The cabin was quite for a second. I looked at the animals Hunter and Ron brought. Hunter had a beautiful brown and white owl with big golden looking eyes. Ron had a big rat. I think Ron saw me looking at the rat because he began to speak.

"This is Scabbers," Ron pointed to a rat next to him.

"Hedwig. My owls named Hedwig," I told them.

"My owl is a Screech-owl. Her name is Golden," Hunter said.

I was about to say something when a girl bushy hair and big front teeth came in. A round faced boy was behind her looked tearful.

"Hey Neville!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Hi," Neville almost whispered.

"Has anyone seemed a toad? Neville's lost one," She asked in a sort of bossy voice.

"No, sorry. But we will keep our eyes out," Ron told them.

"Well if you do I'm Hermione Granger. You are you?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron said.

"Harry, Harry Percausa," I smiled.

Hunter hesitated before he said his name.

"Hunter Potter."

"Are you?" Hermione gasped. "I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Yeah…" Hunter said awkwardly.

"Anyways, we'd better go and look for Neville's toads. You three better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon. And by the way, Ron you got dirt on your nose."

She left taking the toad less boy with her. As they left three boys entered. The one in the middle was pale and had his white hair slicked back. The other two were on either side of him looking like bodyguards. Both of the boys were thickset and looked cruel.

"So it is true. The famous Hunter Potter is on the train," The pale boy exclaimed.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," He pointed to the people beside him, "And my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I heard Ron snigger at his name.

"Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"I'm sure you know that some wizarding families are much better than the others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," Draco said sticking out his hand.

"I think he can tell who the wrong sorts are for himself. Now leave. " I said coolly.

"Well Potter, it seems the great boy who lived needs a filthy mudblood to stand up for him," Draco laughed.

I didn't know what a mudblood was but it must have been bad because both Hunter and Ron stood up.

"Looks like I hit a soft spot. What are you going to do Potter? Duel me?" He taunted.

"I would, but unfortunately we are almost at Hogwarts. And I don't want to drag your unconscious body all the way to the castle," Hunter said bravely.

"Well, what if I don't want too," Draco smirked.

Something surged over me, a sort bravery and reassurance. I stood up and pushed in front of Hunter and Ron.

"I think it would be in your best interest to leave, Malfoy," I hissed.

A flicker of fear flashed into his eyes and without another word he left followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

Hunter and Ron looked at me weirdly and then burst out laughing. We slipped on our robes as we someone a voice announces that we five minutes from Hogwarts. Before we left I took the purple stone that Tonks had given me and slipped it in my pocket.

My nerves start to rise in my chest. What about if I'm not really a wizard? What if the letter was just an accident? What if- what if… The train stopped.

I could see from the looks on Ron and Hunter face that they were nervous too. People were pushing their way off the train and onto a small little platform. A very tall and wide man was directing kids. The only light was lampposts that were station along a path.

Somehow Hunter, Ron and I managed stayed together. I saw that Hunter was trying to keep his head down. We were put on boat that with another boy.

As the boats set sail a beautiful castle on a cliff came into view. It was breathtaking. Everyone around was quite taking in the castle that we would be living in.

When we arrived on shore we went up a lift of stone stairs. I looked and saw that Neville had found his toad. The big man knocked on the door three times.

The doors opened to revealing a tall grey haired in emerald-green robes stood waiting. The entrance had stone walls and touches lining the walls. The celling was high, very high. It was as brilliant as the outside. I heard the man refer to her as Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

"How are you sorted into your house?" I asked nervously.

"My dad wouldn't tell me. He told me it was a surprise," Hunter groaned.

"Some sort of test. Fred said it hurt a lot, but I think he was joking," Ron told me.

Before I could process another thought.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. She opened the large doors and I forced myself to move forward despite my legs feeling as if they were wood.

My eyes were lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. They teacher were eyeing use curiously. I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the night sky.

A voice I recognized as Hermione said;

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

In front of us was a stool. I saw McGonagall bring out an old brown hat. Great, were going to have to pull a rabbit out of a hat. The hat suddenly grew a mouth.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

A rain of applause came through the hall. I tried to clear my head, but I couldn't help thinking that the next few monuments would determine the rest of my life.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blond pigtail came forward. After a moment the hat yelled

"Hufflepuff!"

My heart stopped at each passing name. Each one was closer to my sorting. I tried to clear my head think of the house I wanted to be sorted into. Gryffindor, I wanted to go Gryffindor. Something inside me resented the Slytherin.

"Perks, Sally-Anne."

No, no, no my name is coming up. When the hat shouted out something my heart stopped. I was next, I just knew I was. My hand found its way to my pocket and started to rub the purple stone.

"Percausa, Harry."

I stepped away from the crowd and went to the stool. As the hat went onto my head, a voice entered my head.

"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," I thought

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

 **That it for chapter 5. Thanks for reading and sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I will try to post every as often as I can. Thank for reading,**

 **Until next Chapter,**

 **M** _ysterious **M** ayhem_


	6. Unanswered questions

" _You don't belong there," A man was standing in from in front of me, his face was blurred._

 _Coldness surrounded me, I was laying white. A rope was tied to around my neck. My wrist hurt a lot. I felt weak, my body wouldn't move._

" _You remember. Don't block it out," The man told me._

" _I'm not the monster you remember," I told him against my will._

" _No Harry, your much worse," I could tell a smirk climbed onto his lips._

" _Just you wait. Destiny is not your friend. Your faith is set in stone," The man laughed._

" _You can't control my faith. You can't control me," A voice growled using my mouth._

" _Harry, oh Harry. Of course you're too powerful for one man to control. However, one day you will come to realize the blurred line between the light and dark."_

" _I know where I stand. I stand with the family you took away from me!" I yelled unwillingly though my voice was horse._

" _I'm not the one who gave you away. I'm not the one, who chose your brother over you," A sadness washed over me at the truth of his words._

" _No matter, Harry. We will meet again that I am sure of. But for now remember who you are, in the end that might be all you have left," He spoke as the white turned black and the pain turned to tears._

Sun filled my eyes as they opened. Two figures were shaking me.

"Harry you up, mate?" A voice I recognized as Ron asked.

My hands fumbled up onto the night stand next to me, trying to find my glasses. When I did I saw Hunter and Ron standing near me, their faced looked concerned.

"What… Huh?" I said still half asleep.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep, and when you finally stopped you wouldn't wake up. You got us worried there, we were about to get professor McGonagall," Hunter told me quickly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly not knowing what else to say.

"Nah, don't be sorry. You just may want to get ready for class. We have potion first and I heard Professor Snape does not like if students are late," He said.

I quickly got up and went to the bathroom. As I looked in the mirror I saw that my eyes were puffy and red streaks lined down my face. On my first day and someone has already seemed me cry. When I saw Hunter and Ron get sorted into Gryffindor I was very happy. The older students in Gryffindor almost flipped the table over screaming 'We got Potter!' when Hunter was sorted. Hunter's face was almost as red as the tomatoes on the table when he came and sat down. I quickly shoved the purple rock into my pocket for no reason before I left.

Professor Snape was seemed to hate Hunter with a deep passion. Hunter was like a sinking ship to him and anyone who was friends with him was going down with him. And that included me. Hunter, Ron, and I were called upon with ridiculously hard questions. I had to prevent a smirk from coming to my face when Hunter asked two out of the three questions correct.

We were half way to History of Magic when I realized something. I forgot my A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot in Potions class. Groaning I told Hunter and Ron I would catch up to them. I snuck into potion class easily and received my book. Relived I still had ten minutes to get to class I decreased my pace.

Suddenly something hit me. I fell to the cold ground with a loud thump. Before I was able to register what had happened I was being pulled back up. My back hit the wall. When my eyes came to meet the person who had attacked I was shocked.

Draco Malfoy eyes were filled with hatred and fear, both of which were aimed at me. Crabbe, one of his friends/bodyguards was holding me up against the wall with a firm grip. Goyle was just standing next to Draco looking mean.

"What do you want?" I spat at them.

"Who are you?" Draco asked angrily.

"Harry Percausa," I answered knowing that was not what he wanted to know.

"You're the one they all fear, aren't you? The one they all warn me about. I know that look in those eyes and that voice," He replied with both curiosity and fear.

Man, he's crazy.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled at him hoping someone would hear.

However the hall was surprisingly empty.

"Let me guess you've been sent here to spy on Hunter. No one would willingly become friends with him," He said smugly.

"Said the boy who wanted to be his friend yesterday," I growled.

"My question is how? How are you so feared? You're eleven for merlin sake!" Draco exclaimed ignoring what I just said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I said.

This was making me uncomfortable. I felt as if something that wasn't physical was breaking inside me.

"You can't fool me, Harry. And you don't want me as your enemy," He stated like he was a big threat.

"I don't even know who I am!" I told him.

"What?" he questioned.

I didn't really want to tell Draco that much information, but I wanted to stall until someone gets her.

"I woke up from a coma with no memory of who I am," I explained.

"Let me guess, you woke up in Little Whinging, Surrey?" Draco asked with a smirk.

What? How does he know?

"And did you by any chance have mysterious cut marks that are not from whatever accident that caused you to go in a coma?"

My heart stopped. What was going on?

"And do you not have a magical, rare rock that he gave to his heir?"

The rock, the one I have in pocket was given to someone heir? I wanted to ask who was the person who gave his heir the rock, but deep inside me I knew I would not like the answer.

"Listen Harry, you don't have to lie to me, I can help you," he told me.

I didn't answer.

"You know you are different than I thought you would be. You know they say you're as cold hearted and vicious as the person who raised you. I heard that you're more like a machine than a human being," He stated coolly.

Something broke inside me.

I lunged my knee into Crabbe stomach which made him let go of me. Without any effort I kicked Goyle sending him backwards. Crabbe was up again, and within a second his fist came soaring at me. Allowing him to finish off Draco, I stepped to the side swiftly. Before Crabbe could stop his fist was slammed into Draco face. I heard Draco scream as someone rounded the corner of the hallway.

"Harry!" Hunter yelled as he saw me.

I felt my sanity come back to me at the sight of Hunter and Ron. Draco was on the ground, his hand over his nose. Goyle was also on the ground. Wow, did I really kick him that hard?

"Did he attack you?" Hunter asked in a murderous voice.

I merely nodded.

Hunter went over to Crabbe and pushed him down. He basically picked up Draco by front of his robe.

"If you ever hurt one of my friends again, I swear Draco Malfoy you'll have more than a bloody nose to show for it," Hunter growled at Draco.

Draco expression was a mixture of hatred and disgust that someone was talking to him in such a way. Hunter let go of his robes and let him fall to the floor. Hunter walked back over to Ron and me and helped me pick up my books. I grabbed the stone hoping it did not link me to something I did not want to be apart of. As we were walking away Draco got up.

"Harry Percausa, I challenge you to a duel!"

All three of us turned around at the same time.

"Why would I duel you?" I questioned with a slight laugh.

"To prove your skill and to gain respect," he simply states.

"Yeah, ask to duel the kid who hasn't learned any spells yet. That will sure gain you respect," I laughed.

I saw Draco open his mouth just to close it again. I filled Hunter and Ron in on what happened as we walked to History of Magic class. They seemed very impressed on how I took down Goyle and had Crabbe take down Malfoy. However, I didn't tell them that he knew where I woke up and what I woke up with. It wasn't important anyways.

After a dreadfully long History of Magic class and a yummy lunch, we went to Charms. Charms is taught by Hunter mom, Lily Potter. I could see the resemblance in Hunter and Professor Potter, not really in looks but in spirt. They were both kind heart and natural leaders. The only thing that is odd is whenever Professor Potter looks at me she does a double take, as if she is convincing herself of something.

Defense Against the Dark Arts is fine except Professor Quirrell. Just like Professor Potter his eyes seemed to linger on me more than the other students. And whenever I look at him I get this sudden rush of Déjà vu. But it's properly nothing.

Herbology and Transfiguration were interesting to say the least. Hebology was filled with weird plants and strange names for those weird plants. Never the less, it was still better than History of Magic. Transfiguration was filled with more strange words, but in this class we get to use our wands.

As the days past Draco Malfoy didn't even look at me, and Hunter and Ron didn't leave my side. It was kind of nice because I could barely go one step without going in the wrong direction on my own. But, it was also annoying for obvious reasons.

While we were going down to flying lesson Ron told me about a game called Quidditch. The game was both fascinating and stupid, I mean a ball worth one hundred and fifty points? That's kind of ridiculous.

When we got onto the class groups there was about twenty brooms lined up for us. As we walked onto a field so did, Madam Hooch, a tall women with short, grey hair and piercing yellow eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She barked "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Everyone hurried up to an empty broom.

"Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'" She instructed.

The word up bounced around the open field. Mine came soaring into my hand after one try, as did Hunters. Ron's fumbling on the ground as if it was having a seizure. Neville's broomstick is on the ground still as stone on the ground. Hermione's was moving a little less than Ron.

Madam Hooch then instructed us how to grip our brooms without sliding off.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- Three – Two-"

Neville jumped up before she could even put the whistle to her tiny mouth.

"Come back, boy!" She yelled.

Neville however, was shooting up like a fire cracker. I could see his face turn a ghostly white, and his hand starting to shake. The broom suddenly move and I watched helplessly as Neville feel straight onto the grassy ground.

Madam Hooch rushed over to poor Neville on the ground.

"Broken wrist," I heard her mummer, "Come on, boy- it's alright, you get up,"

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear," She told us as she took a fearful Neville away.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Draco laughed as soon as Madam Pooch couldn't hear.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hunter snapped.

Ignoring Hunter, Draco darted forward onto the grass where a small glass ball was laying.

"Look! It's the stupid thing his grandma gave him," Draco said while throwing it up and catching the delicate looking object.

"Give it here, Malfoy," I told him moving to face him.

A nasty smile crossed Draco's lips.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about up a tree?" He laughed.

"Think before you do something you might regret," I warned him in a cold tone.

"If you're so mighty, Percausa, why don't you come up and get it?" He asked kicking off the ground and going into the sky.

I grabbed my broom.

"Harry, no. You heard what Madam Hooch said, you'll be expelled!" Hermione warned me.

I didn't answer but instead kicked off the ground. I felt gravity pull on me, but my body staying in the air. A rush of joy came over me, it felt as if I had just meet an old friend again. I quickly made my way over to Draco just in time to see a smirk form on his face.

"So much for not remembering the magical world. No one can be that good and never been on a broom before," He remarked.

I have no idea how I know how to fly a broom this well, but I wasn't focused on that right now.

"Give it here or I'll knock you off you're broom!" I yelled at him.

Though my words were empty threats I saw a flicker of fear on his face.

"Catch it if you can, then!"

I saw the ball rise and fall in the air as if in slow motion. Without thinking I pushed my broom down towards the ground after the ball. My speed was gaining with the beat of my heart. Wind whistled in my ears. I felt the cold ball in my hands as I pulled my broom up just in time to avoid crashing into the ground. Suddenly a feeling of heaviness came over me and I jumped off the broom.

"Harry Percausa!" I voice yelled.

Professor McGonagall was standing with a face of both astonishment and anger. I'm going to be expelled and put in an orphanage. I just ruined my whole life. Just to get a replaceable ball.

"Never- in all my time at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall started.

"It wasn't his fault, Professor," Hunter started.

"Not now, Mr. Potter," She snapped at Hunter.

"But Malfoy,"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Percausa come with me, now," She demanded.

I looked at Hunter and Ron's helpless expression on their faces and then at Draco's smug look. Without a word I got up and followed.

Professor McGonagall led me down the halls of Hogwarts, and I took in every detail. My thoughts were running wild with thoughts of what was going to happen. Before long, Professor McGonagall stopped in front of the Charm class room. What if they put a spell on people who misbehave?

"Excuse me, Professor Potter, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Yep, they are going to put some spell on me. Maybe Wood is some sort of punishment.

Instead of some wand or weapon Wood turned out to be a 5th year boy who looked just as confused as I felt.

"Percausa this is Oliver Wood- Wood I have found you a Seeker."

What, Seeker? On no, are they going to put me in some deathly game that I am forced to participate in against my will? I don't even know one spell yet! I'm not ready!

"Are you serious, Professor?" Wood questioned.

"Dead serious. This boy is a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was it you're first time on a broomstick, Mr. Percausa?" She asked.

I couldn't really answer that question for sure. Professor McGonagall seemed to realize what she asked because she just continued to talk.

"He caught that thing he has in his hand after a fifty- foot dive. Didn't even have a scratch on him. Charlie Weasley wouldn't have been able to do it," She told Wood.

"Wood is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Professor McGonagall explained.

This is about Quidditch! And I thought they were sending me to my death.

"He's the right built for a seeker, too," Wood exclaimed.

"Yes. Now, I will have to talk to Dumbledore to see if we can bend the first- year rule," She said, "Percausa, I want to hear you're training hard or I may change my mind about punishing you."

She smiled a smile at me and began to walk away. What just happened?

"No way!" Ron yelled in the Gryffindor common room.

"No first year has even been a seeker in about…"

"A century!" I finished for Hunter.

They both stared at me like I was made of gold. Suddenly something flickered in Ron eyes.

"Oh, man! It's nearly ten! I have an essay due tomorrow! I'll talk to you guys later," Ron said as he gathered his things and headed to upstairs.

There was a silence that rang over the room.

"I never got to thank you for standing up for me the other day," I thanked him.

"Nah, its no problem. You're like a brother to me," He told me.

I could tell that he regretted saying that.

"You had a brother, didn't you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, His name was Harry just like you. I even thought you were him when I first saw you, but…"

He trailed off, sadness filling his voice.

"He had green eyes and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead," He finished.

I really wanted to know more about Harry Potter, for I had his wand. However, I did not want to push Hunter. Suddenly Hunter begin to talk again.

"After the attack when I got the scar, things were getting really bad. I mean people were always trying to hurt me; well that's what I thought. My parents didn't tell me what really was going on when I was younger. The Death Eater thought since I was light and banished Voldemort, Harry must be dark and would be the one to bring him back," Hunter told me in a shaky voice, "One day they almost got close to taking him, so we had to put him in an environment where he wouldn't be at risk. It killed mom and dad to do it, but Harry was in too much danger here. And plus we would get him back when he was eleven and could go to Hogwarts. We were both four then," He said sadly.

"We were inseparable when we were younger, you know. Harry used to be so spontaneous and wild, while I was shy and reserved before the night Voldemort attacked. After that the roles sort of reversed. I used to despise the spot light and then I felt I would die if I was out of it."

"Anyways on our eleventh birthday we went to where Harry was hidden for six years; my aunt's house in the Muggle world. I was so excited to be reunited with my twin, but I was also scared. I was worried he wouldn't like me since we gave him up. And when we get there, we find that Harry hasn't been there in four years," Hunter began to cry.

"Death Eater somehow found him. And the worst part is they were right. They used his blood to resurrected Voldemort. They tried to make him join him once he was alive, but he didn't. They took him and a year later he was found in the forest near the edge of town," Hunter was beyond tears.

A wave of sadness washed over me seeing Hunter crying.

"It was because of me. Mom and Dad blame themselves, but if I would have just died like I was supposed to Harry wouldn't have suffered, and Harry wouldn't have died thinking our parents chose me over him. Harry wouldn't have died hating me," Hunter cried.

"No, no Hunter it's not your fault. You've saved so many people. And Harry didn't die hating you. He loved you and that's what he died for, his family. And that's one of the most honorable things to die for," I told him trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, I guess…" Hunter trailed off still looking sad.

"I'm, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning," He said wiping the tears from his face.

After he left I was alone with my thought. Harry was in Voldemort's possession when he died. I looked down at my wand. A sickening filling washed over me.

Ignoring the thoughts in my head I got up and quickly went into my bed. Ron was sitting on his bed asleep with a half-finished essay next to him. Hunter was facing up with silent tears running down the side of his face. Guilt that I even brought up the subject was building up in me. As my mine faded in darkness a voice rain inside my head.

" _I'm not the one who gave you away. I'm not the one, who chose your brother over you."_

* * *

 **So this is the updated version of this chapter! Hope you enjoy. I'll try and post as soon as I can**

 **Until next Chapter,**

 _ **M** ysterious **M** ayhem_


	7. The cursed day

It was happening again. But this time I am awake, are at least I think I am. My body was currently at Hogwarts that was for sure. However my eyes did not show the halls of Hogwarts, instead it showed a lavish green and black hallway. Greyish furniture lined the walls, accompanied by vibrant rugs. My eyes were not focused on the hallway; instead I was locked eye to eye with a pair of emerald green eyes.

Before I react, I saw I could only see half of the stranger and that he looked like he was around ten. The area around the person started to clear up. I was looking in a mirror. This person was me, but it wasn't. I had blue eyes, not green. And I did not have many scars on my face. As I looked closer I saw one of the scar looks like a lightning bolt. My heart jumped as everything added up. I was looking at Harry Potter.

No, this isn't a mirror. I'm not Harry Potter. I told my body to move but it stood still, just like Harry Potter.

"Harry?" A voice called out.

As Harry turned his head down the hallway, so did I. I saw a figure with a blurred out face. The figure was a woman and looked like a person from a horror story.

"What are you doing?" The blur questioned.

"I like walking around this old house," My mouth moved as Harry Potter talked.

"Are you ok? You look ill," The blurred figure continued.

As he turned back to the mirror I saw my face did look pale, wait no Harry Potter's face looked pale.

"I am just thinking," Harry/me stated.

"What of?" The figure asked.

My finger traced an outline of a scar on Harry Potter jaw line.

"I don't even remember when he gave me this," Harry/me said.

The blurred figure took my chin lightly, and made me face her. Though her face was still just blurred color, some of her feature began to take shape. Her hands were cold and firm, but yet were affectionate and caring.

"Harry, you have scars past what is seen on your body. But that's why we are here. I know you are having thoughts about are ways and our causes. The people who claimed to be light will destroy anything that stands in their way. And you have been a threat since the day you were born," The voice from the blur was softer that I thought it would be.

"I don't think I can do this. I don't think I am strong enough," My voice said as I forcefully dropped my gaze from the blurred women.

"Harry, you are strong enough. You have power anyone would envy. And in this cruel version of this world, it must be you to lead us to the last battle. You must be by the side of the Dark Lord," The blur claimed.

"I can't live with these happy memories of the family I once had. The family who gave me away, and took away my last shot for a proper family," I exclaimed.

"You need those memories. They will lead you to the path you need to go on. You cannot forget what they did,"

"It kind of funny. My old family tried to take the memories away without my consent, and now I'm begging for them to be taken away and I have to keep them," I laughed coldly.

"Harry, this is for your own good. I promise we will protect you with all our power. The people in your memories did once love you, but now those people are dead Harry. They died with the Percausa's."

That's my last name. No, no what's going on?

"I miss them. I don't think they would have wanted me to avenge them though," I told her.

"This isn't about revenge; it's about protecting everyone's future. Look at what that muggle did to you? He was going to kill you, Harry. He almost did,"

My mind was too lost in the previous statement for me to notice the sadness in her voice.

"Sometimes I can't even trust myself. It feels like an old voice in my head is tiring to hold me back, to warn me. Maybe I am crazy," I claimed.

"Harry, you're not crazy. You've just seen a lot, things I would be scarred seeing," She said, "If anything the Pott…"

She was cut off by a shake in the walls. Even through the blurs I could see the fear on her face.

"Harry, go to your room and don't come out until I tell you too!" Yelled the blur.

"No! I can't lose another family. I can fight, I am ready!" I screamed in protest.

"I know you're ready, but your blood can't be spilled tonight. Do as I say, now hurry," The blur told me as she hurried off.

I fought the urge to follow her and started going down an attached hallway. As I ran I heard people screaming and yelling. Before I had a chance to go back and help, a big, black door with a silver outline was facing me.

This was my room. No, Harry Potter's room. My mind thought about moving to go open the door, but my body wouldn't move. Instead I felt my mouth open and some kind of a hiss come out of it. Now that's weird.

My body finally moved into a huge room. The room was fading like old ink. I felt my surrounding begging to wash away, as my body moved forward. My legs were running now, but all I could see was darkness. Then I felt a wind smack into me.

The darkness was now a big, grey room with big, stone columns. And a giant three head dog. The dogs heads were snapping at me, and were barking like mad. Though the dog was chained to the wall, the fear of what could happen if it reached me was over welling. I ran to the door that was attached to a wall, and frantically pulled on it. The door would not move budge.

Giving up on the door I stood and face the dog and its heads. I was at loss of what to do. This was the end. This is where I leave this world. Before I could finish my rant in my head I saw the dog was sitting on a trapped door. Please, don't let that be the way out.

Something snapped behind me. I turned to see the door opening to reveal two familiar faces.

"Harry!" Hunter yelled, not seeming to notice the huge dog that was behind me.

Ron however saw the dog right away, and started screaming. Once Hunter caught on he began to scream as well. Before either one of them could pass out or something, I ran forward to the open door. As soon as I was out I closed the door and started panting.

"Bloody hell, Harry! What, why…?" Ron began.

"I um…" I began.

How did I get here? I remember going to sleep, and whatever weird dream I had.

"I think I was sleep walking or something," I explained.

"So, you sleep walked to the only forbidden place in Hogwarts?" Hunter questioned.

"Wait, this place is forbidden?" I asked.

"Yeah this is the third corridor on the right," Ron explained looking frightened.

"How did you guys find me?" I asked.

"We just asked the portrait where you went," Ron answered.

"Man, I almost killed myself," I said as I slid down the wall to the ground.

"Yeah… This just proves this day is cursed," Hunter mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Hunter thinks today is cursed because bad things always happen today. I mean he sort of got a point you know. Halloween was the day You Know Who attack his house and the day Harry was sent away," Ron trailed off in a gloomy voice.

"It's already Halloween? We've been here for two months," I said trying to make the mood less dark.

"Yeah it's crazy. You know I heard the Halloween feast is the best here," Ron exclaimed with his mouth open wide.

"Do you ever think of anything else other than food?" Hunter exclaimed while rolling his eyes.

"No not really," Ron laughed.

We all joined in laughing and suddenly the minutes that were before didn't really matter. The day went on as usually without any three head dog or weird dreams. I finally learned a spell in charms class that made an object float. Surprisingly I was the first to get it, however Hermione still took it upon herself to tell Ron how wrong he was doing the spell.

"Did you hear her?" Ron laughed, "It's no wonder she's got know friends."

Hunter laughed at this, but I was about to tell him off. However I didn't get to because I saw a crying Hermione come past us.

"Look what you did? You made her cry!" I exclaimed.

Ron looked down ashamed and Hunter looked oddly mystified.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled without making eye contact.

"Don't say sorry to me, say that to Hermione," I told him kind of sounding like a mom.

We spent the rest of our free time looking for Hermione with no luck. Finally we had to give up and go to the Great Hall for dinner. As we were getting our food I saw Neville talking to Dean.

"Hey, Neville do you know where Hermione is?" I asked.

"I heard she has been in the girl's bathroom all day crying her eyes out," Neville responded.

I mentally noted to travel there after dinner. Dinner was a bright affair, with jack o lanterns floating in the air instead of candles. The food was sweet and savory, the air was filled with the chatter of all the students in the Great Hall.

The doors busted open. And in came a very frightened and agitated Professor Quirrell came running in.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon! Just thought you want to know," Professor Quirrell yelled before passing out forward.

A few seconds past in complete silence, before the first scream broke out of the hall. Ron threw down his food and began to scream. Hunter was looking at the teacher table for what I assume to be for his mom. I just stood still not really knowing what to do in this situation. Maybe this was a normal thing for wizard school?

Dumbledore attempted to get everyone attention and only succeed when he put a louder voice spell on his voice.

"Prefects please lead the students back to their dormitories. Teachers please follow me to the dungeon," Dumbledore stated simply.

Every panicked kid stood up and frantically looked for their prefects. I tried to stay with Hunter and Ron as the mass of students rushed everywhere. As we were rushed around my mind wondered back to what just happened. Why did Professor Quirrell faint forward? And where was his stutter during this all? And… Wait, Hermione.

"Hermione," I whispered suddenly

"What?" Ron asked not hearing me.

"Hermione! She doesn't know about the Troll!" I yelled running to the girls bathroom before anyone could tell me otherwise.

My heart was racing to the pace of my footsteps. As the hallway flew by I tried to figure out if I'm going in the right area. Suddenly I saw a huge, ugly green monster was walking into the girl's bathroom.

I watched as the troll walked into the bathroom and heard a girl scream. When I ran into the bathroom I saw Hermione horrified face as the troll cornered her. The bathroom was a wreck, with all the wood stalls completely destroyed. Water was starting to leak everywhere.

"Hermione, look out!" Hunter yelled.

I smiled to myself as I realized Hunter and Ron came with me to face the troll. Hermione ducked just as the wooden club came crashing down on the wall. Hunter and Ron were now throwing rocks at the troll to get its attention. I then realized that I was the only on with a wand.

"Do you guys know any spells?" I screamed at them.

"Yah, but I can't teach you them in five second!" Hunter yelled back, still trying to distract the troll.

The troll knocked down a sink in its attempts to harm poor Hermione. After Ron called the troll a Pea brain, the troll finally turned around to face us. Its eyes were only on Hunter and Ron. The troll moved its wooden club up and directly at them. My heart stopped as they just barely got out of the way.

Think, think! What am I supposed to do in situations like this! I need a plan; I need to knock out the troll. I saw a piece of large rubble on the ground. A plan started to come to play in my head.

"wingardium leviosa!" I shouted at the rubble.

It rose up into the air. Then I moved my wand abruptly to the troll, hoping and praying that it would follow it. The rubble did and knocked the troll in the back. I moved out of the way as the troll came falling down. After the troll was on the ground, I went over to a shaken Hermione and offered her help up. Her eyes were shaking uncontrollably and her hands were cold.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked as we moved to stand next to Ron and Hunter.

"No I don't think so. It's probably just knocked out," I told her.

"We should go get a teacher," Hunter said his eyes fixed on the asleep troll.

We all quietly went to the door. Before we stepped out something grabbed my foot. I went straight to the ground. I quickly turned and pointed my wand in the direction of which the thing that pulled me, which I assumed was the troll, would be. However I was greeted by beautiful green trees.

My head flipped back to where my friends were, to find more trees. Before I could process what was going on a person walked into my view. Many people followed the first one. They were not blurs as the women in my previous dream, but they all had masks on which covered their faces from view.

" _Oh, how the weak run_ ," A mans voiced echoed around the empty woods.

I tried to move yet my body was still. A past pain came over my body as I began to gain feeling. My lips moved but unlike last time, my words were slurred and blurred together.

" _Ha! The mystery heir wants to play? I doubt you could even take one of us_ ," Another man laughed.

Heir? Didn't Malfoy say something about me being someone's heir? Once again my words were unclear to me. I felt my wand fly out of my hand. That was my only weapon. What did these people want?

" _Don't worry you won't be needing that, there is no need to fight. You won't remember a thing in a few minutes_ ," The women from my other dream decided to make a cameo.

Wait, is she going to take away my memories? Not again!

" _Did we hit a soft spot kid? Your parents don't want you, they may have not killed those muggles but they don't love you. You're just a scarred, weak kid_ ," A man with red hair laughed.

A anger washed over me, though I do not know why. I spoke again, but this time my words were loud and clear.

" _Rule number 4: Never under estimate your enemy."_

I felt my body rise. I saw color flash by me. The movement around me lagged as if it was on an old computer. My heart was racing as fast as my legs. The pounding in my head washed out the sounds of my surroundings. My stomach felt as if water was boiling in it.

Someone was coming for me.

"Incarcerous!" I yelled.

The horrible feeling of fear did not come off.

"Deprimo!" I screamed on the verge of crying.

I began to yell random spells.

"Obscuro!"

"Engorgio."

"Stupefy!"

I saw trees rush by me and realized I was running. Something was up ahead. I felt relived.

Pure pain erupted on me as I stepped onto an area that was a different color that the grass. I saw lights and then everything changed.

A man with long black hair and brown eyes was staring at me. He had something in his hands. Another blurred past by and I was hugging someone with red hair. And then I found someone hands were holding onto me.

I was in a house. The people with masked were there. I looked just at the right time to see a man say something, sometime horrible. I watched as the life drained

out of my families eyes.

* * *

 **2/19/17**

 **Hello, its been awhile. Sorry for not updating sooner, but you know life got in the way. Anyways, this is the next chapter. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy,**

 **Until next Chapter,**

 _ **M** ysterious **M** ayhem _


	8. Truth in Truth Serum

I woke up in another white room in another hospital. The only difference was this time I woke up with someone face directly in front of mine. I shot up and moved back in attempt to get away from the mysterious figure.

"Harry! You're awake! Please Merlin, don't ever do that again," the face said.

I soon realized that the voice belonged to Hunter, and Ron and Hermione were right by his side wearing bright expressions. All the events that I remember hit me like a train; the dream, the dogs, the troll, the people with mask, the dark haired man, the red haired women and the life draining out of someone eyes.

"Hey, Harry," A bright voice called.

Tonks was sitting on one of the empty bed, I could tell she was hiding the emotions on her face.

"Tonks," I smiled as she came over and gave be a hug.

Hunter, Hermione, and Ron walked a short distance away to give us privacy.

"You know when I said 'have fun' going after a troll was not what I had in mind," she laughed.

"I didn't mean to. It's just…"

"I know the whole story of how the great Harry Percausa came in, somehow modified a simply spell and then saved everyone. And ends up in the hospital at Hogwarts," She said in an over enthusiastic voice meant to tease me.

"Wait, I mortified a spell?" I asked.

"Yep, the spell you used isn't supposed to move things, just levitate them. But yet you made it work," She explained.

"Tonks, something happened when we were leaving. Something grabbed me and then, I think… I went somewhere else," I mumbled.

The mood changed from light hearted to serious.

"Harry, there was a moment when the troll woke up and grabbed your foot. You quickly stunned the troll, but it seemed you thought you didn't," She told me seriously.

"You started to say spells you shouldn't know or be able to perform at your age. When teacher arrived you were on the floor mumbling something about a rule. We still have no idea what happened. And some people are going to ask you some questions about it," She said nervously.

"What? Did I… Am I in trouble?" I quickly asked.

"No, no Harry of course not. We just need to know more about your past, that's all," She explained trying to calm me down.

"And don't worry I know the two Auror who will be asking you questions. They very nice and if you start to feel uncomfortable just tell them and they will stop," She quickly stated.

"When are they coming?" I questioned.

"In about fifteen minutes. I'll stay until it's done if you like," she told me, "Oh and here is the magic rock, or whatever you want to call it. I found it in the bathroom once you were taken out."

I nodded and she handed me the rock. I didn't remember bring the rock in the bathroom with us. As soon as she left, my friends rushed by my side again. They told me I was asleep for only a day and told me about all the rumors going round the school. All the theories ranging from me being Voldemort long lost son to being a reincarnation of Merlin himself. I was really flattered by the one about Merlin.

Our conversation was cut short when Tonks came in and told me it was time. After a quick good bye, she told me she was taking me to the headmaster office. Tonks lead me to in front of a gargoyle. She told me to step on this different color cement and then said something that sounded like a candy. Then the different color cement started to move up and stairs began to form. She gave me a small wave and a nervous smile as I disappeared up.

When I stopped moving, I was faced with grand door. Taking up all my courage I knocked on the door quickly. Almost instantly the door flung open. Dumbledore's office was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat.

Dumbledore was standing next to two tall men. One of them looked like Hunter took an ageing potion. He was well built with Hazel eyes and dirty brown hair. The other one had jet black hair and grey eyes. The conversation they seemed to have stopped at the sight of me.

"Hello, Harry. How are you feeling today?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine. How are you, sir?" I replied not really knowing what to do.

"Very good, my boy. This is Auror James Potter and Auror Sirius Black. They are just going to ask you some question and then we will part are separated ways," Dumbledore told me.

I went up and shook both Auror Potter and Auror Black hands.

"How about we go to that table?" Dumbledore told more than he asked.

The three men sat across from me. Dumbledore offered tea to all of us and I happily accepted. The tea tasted of lavender and honey. Ansixenty rose in my chest, so I stuck my hand in my pocket to rub the stone.

"So, Harry could you tell us your full name?" Auror Potter asked.

"Harry Percausa, sir," I answered.

"Do you know your middle name?" Auror Black question.

"No, sir," I claimed.

"That's ok," Auror Potter said with a smile, "Do you know who you're parents are?"

"No, sir," I told them.

"It is said that you woke up from a coma. Where did you wake up?" Auror Black asked.

"Kindly hospital in Little Whinging, Surrey," I answered.

Both Auror shifted awkwardly. I realized that since this was Hunter dad, this is Harry Potter's dad.

"How did you get into the coma state?" Auror Potter asked.

"Well, um… I think I was hit by a car," I stuttered.

"You think?" Auror Sirius said raising an eye brow.

"I mean, there was some cut marks that couldn't have come from a car on my robes. But that doesn't mean anything," I told them looking down.

"You were wearing robes, like wizard robes?" Auror Potter exclaimed.

"Yeah, they were white. Tonks dyed it and I was able to bring them here," I explained hoping that was not against the school rules.

"Where would you found?" Auror Black questioned.

"In a forest near the town boarder," I acknowledged.

No body moved for a good minute.

"Do you, um, do you know if you're a pure blood, half blood, or muggle born?" Auror Black added.

"No, sir," I addressed.

"Do you know how you know those spells?" Auror Potter asked.

A picture of people in masks popped in my mind.

"No, sir," I said.

"Has anyone outside of Hogwarts tried to contact you?" Auror Black questioned.

"No, sir," I told them.

"What is kind of wand is yours?" Auror Potter asked.

"11" holly wood, phoenix feather," I answered.

"Did you buy your wand at Ollivander?" Auror Black called.

"Well, it is an Ollivander wand," I told them.

"What do you mean by that?" Auror Potter questioned.

"I sort of woke up with it," I responded.

"Harry, does your wand have anything special about it?" Dumbledore finally spoke up and asked.

I froze. I really did not want to answer that question. I mean it wasn't that important.

"Yes," I spit out.

That's not what I was going to say. How did they… I looked down at the tea. Man, I feel so betrayed by people I don't even know.

"Truth serum, huh?" I asked angrily.

Auror Potter and Black both looked equally guilty, while Dumbledore just sat there with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry, my boy. What is so special about your wand?"

Well, this will be fun to see their reaction at least.

"Well my wand was stolen from Ollivander during a Death Eater raid, for one," I told them, "And also my wand is brothers with Voldemort's wand."

Not even Dumbledore looked ok with that. Auror Potter and Auror Black faces were drained of color and were looking at me in what seemed to be fear and amazement. It stated like that for what seemed like forever.

"Is there anything else, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

No, no, no. I didn't want to answer that. Not with Harry Potters dad in here.

"Harry, answer the question," Auror Potter demanded.

"I was not the first owner of the wand. The wand originally belonged to Harry Potter," I confessed.

Auror Potter faced turned from shocked to angry to sad. Auror Black face did about the same. Dumbledore looked the same except I could not find a twinkle in his eye.

"Do you remember anything?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes," I said immediately.

"What? No I don't!" I almost yelled.

"Harry, calm down," Auror Black told me.

"Do you have any dreams that are strange and are missing things like people's faces?"

"Yes, but those can't be my memories. Please tell me they are not my memories!" I yelled.

"What do you dream of?" Auror Black asked.

I stayed silent. There is no way those memories are real. It can't be.

"Harry, I would like to use Legilimency on you. It will allow me to have access to your mind for a little bit to see if I can gather any information that can help you," Dumbledore claimed.

I went through my options, and decided if I said no he would do it anyways. Better just surrender now. I slowly nodded my head.

"Please stand up," Dumbledore demanded nicely.

As I stood up I saw that Auror Potter gaze had not left the spot that I was sitting, unlike Auror Black who was watching me like a hawk.

I stood to face Dumbledore and I thought for a second I was going to die. Before I could change my mind Dumbledore muttered,

"Legilimens!"

My whole body erupted in pain.

 _James Potter Point of View_

When I first saw this boy I thought of Harry, my son. He had the same dark hair and light skin, but had blue eyes instead of Harrys emerald green ones. I hate how his name is Harry. Harry is my sons name not his.

When he said his wand is connecting to Voldemort I was shocked. When he said Harry was the original owner that broke me. That meant any chance for my baby boy to be alive was gone. Unless this Harry is my Harry. But that's not true. It can't be. We saw pictures of his body, the blood they found matched his. Everything just made since. The only thing that didn't add up was that Harry wasn't supposed to have a wand.

All those thoughts were pushed aside when I heard a boy groan in discomfort. I looked up to see Dumbledore wand pointed at Harry. What was he doing? Fear raised into my mind at the look of pain on the boy's face. I was even more frightened when I saw Dumbledore unhappy. He's using Legilimency on Harry! And it seemed Dumbledore was losing to Harry.

That all stopped with a loud pop and both Harry and Dumbledore were sent backwards. I had no idea who to go to first. Deciding Dumbledore was older and could get hurt easier, I began hurrying to him. That all stopped when I heard a soft cried coming from the other side of the room. Turning my head I saw Harry on a heap on the floor, with his eyes closed and blood coming out of his nose.

"Harry!" I yelled going over to the poor child.

When I got close to him blood was already making a puddle on the floor.

"Harry! Come on wake up!" I panicked as he began to twitch on the floor.

I dropped down next to Harry. I turned to Sirius.

"Padfoot!" I cried to Sirius who was helping Albus up, "I need help!"

I saw Sirius come over. When my eyes returned to Harrys, I saw his eyes were blood shot and wide open. His mouth was open like he was trying to say something but only a crock came out. Then I noticed where his hands were. He was clawing his neck, leaving long bloody marks on them. He couldn't breathe.

I scooped him up in my arm in my arms, ignoring the wet, blood all over him. I sprinted out of the room and raced through the halls. He couldn't die, he's too young. Too innocent.

As I took a quick glance at him I saw blood was coming out of his mouth. I ran faster. I found the door to the Hogwarts Hospital a since of relief feel over me. As I barged through the door, I heard madam Pomfrey screech as she saw the bloody child.

I laid him down and saw his eyes were rolled back in his head. The sight was horrible. Madam Pomfrey got to work right away. When she saw I was here she yelled,

"Get out, Auror Potter. I need to focus!"

I didn't want to leave Harry, but I didn't want me staying to result in something bad happening to Harry.

I was shaking so badly as I left the room, I thought I might fall. To prevent this from happening I leaned against the wall. My arms and torso were covered in blood. I was furious at Albus. How could he do that, even if it wasn't on purpose?

I wasn't thinking straight and I didn't care. I was heading to Albus when I saw a Tonks gasp at me.

"James! What happened! Are you ok?" She questioned with worried.

I forgot Tonks was the Harry emergency contact.

"That's not Harrys, right? Tell me it's…"

"Follow me," I told her before she finished.

We made our way quickly to the headmaster office. As soon as I walked through the door I saw Sirius with his hand covering his face and Dumbledore looking like everyone he ever loved just died.

"Is he alright, James?" Albus asked sadly.

"I don't know, thanks to you! What were you thinking?" I yelled.

"James I assure you I never though in my wildest dream that young Harry would have a reaction like this," Albus claimed.

"What did you do?!" Screeched Tonks, her hair turning a brownish red color.

"Albus used Legilimency on Harry to find out about his past," Sirius said in a cold tone.

"What, why, how…?" Tonks looked torn between sadness and anger.

"Why did he react that way? I've never seen anyone have such an extreme reaction," I commented.

"It seems who ever Harry was staying with before he came here wanted his secrets to stay just that. Harry had a barrier around his mind. Anyone who tries to read his thoughts will activate a sort of self-destruct button," Dumbledore explained.

"So who ever Harry's family is would have Harry be killed than their secrets be exposed," Sirius chocked.

"He's going to be alright, right? He can't, please don't tell me…" Tonks trailed off.

"If anyone can save him, it will be Madam Pomfrey. Why don't you go check on him Tonks?" Albus suggested.

Tonks left without another word.

"Albus, did you get what you were looking for?" Sirius asked.

"Not as much as I hoped, not nearly as much. But I did get one thing," Albus stated.

"And what might that be?" I questioned.

"A addresses."

* * *

 **2/19/17**

 **Wow, two chapter in one day. But anyways I wanted James to meet Harry properly and soon Harry will meet Lily. As always sorry for grammar and spells. And no I don't own HP.**

 **Until next Chapter,**

 _ **M** ysterious **M** ayhem _


	9. A fake family in a mirror

Cool, crisp air flew through my hair. My eyes searched around the sky for the tiny, golden ball that would let us win the game, however the sun's gaze was making it challenging. My knuckles are white, since I was hanging on to my broom for fear of falling. I did not want to end up in the hospital, not after only being released two days ago. Also I think if Madam Pomfrey sees me injured again, she would have a heart attack.

I felt confident at the sight of my friends cheering me on. And add that with Hunter letting me borrow his nimbus 2000, I felt unstoppable. The sound of the loud voice speaker buzzed in the air. I was watching the other players sharply as they passed. All of a sudden, something fell past my head. I recoiled back seeing that a bludger had almost hit me in the head. It happened again, but this time I was ready.

"You alright there, Harry?" Fred or George Weasley yelled.

I nodded quickly and resumed my focus to the game. And then I saw it, a little gold blur amongst the blue sky. I jolted forward, chasing the tiny ball. Wind hit my face at a fast pace. I gazed the ball. Then my broom stopped and my body flung forward. My figures came close to breaking, as I held on to my broom in an awkward position, desperately trying not to fall.

As soon as I was stable, my broom shot up. Gravity wanted my body to join the ground; however my broom had other ideas. My broom jerked left, and then right. I tried to turn, but I was not in control anymore. The broom dropped down, leaving my stomach up in the air. As fast as it went down it leapt up. Suddenly, I was upside down. Fear creeped up on me as I saw the ground, which looked so much farther and harder than before. My hair stopped sticking up, when I was up right again.

I could feel every body's eyes were on me, as I jerked around on the broom. Then, the broom decided it had enough of me and threw me up in the air. I watched in horror as my fingers slipped past the broom. A word popped in my head, and before I plummet to my death I whispered;

"Accio nimbus 2000!"

The nimbus 2000 was now in my hand, as if I summoned it to myself. Hoping it was not back to normal, I swung my legs over the wood. Cheers broke out, and it almost seemed like I didn't almost die.

As I saw the gold ball fly near me, I shot off once again. When the ball went down so did I. And down I went. My mind was not forced on the ground, but as it approached I had to let up. The snitch was just above my arm reach. So I did what any crazy person would do on a small flying stick; I stood up

The snitch was so close. Forgetting I was balancing in the air I took a step forward. The whole world turned as I fell. The ground was as hard as I imagined when I was up in the air. But the pain was pushed aside when I tasted something in my mouth. It tasted too much like metal to be blood and honestly nothing else should have been in my mouth right now.

And then the taste turned into an object, and it began to flutter. Fearing I ate a bee, I spit it out. However it was not a bee, but the golden snitch. We won the game. I held the snitch up in my sweaty hands. The cheers from Gryffindor out weighted the boos from Slytherin.

"Harry! You did amazing!" Hermione yelled as I went to meet them.

"Well, I almost died at one point so I wouldn't really say that," I replied.

"It was Snape," Hunter growled.

"What?" I asked.

"Snape was jinxing your broom," Ron told me in a low voice.

"Really? Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Harry, I know what I saw. You can't break eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking," Hermione explained.

"Yeah, but why me?" I asked.

"Well you were just about to win the game for Gryffindor," Hunter speculated.

"Man, now one of my teacher is trying to kill me," I groaned as every once else laughed.

"Wait, why did he stop jinxing my broom?" I questioned.

"Well I kind of set his clock on fire," Hermione stated looking down.

"You did! Wow Hermione, I guess you're just as bad at rule breaking as Hunter now," I laughed.

A few weeks after the match it was snowy and cold, since it was December it was no surprise. Hunter and Ron told me that while I was out in the hospital wing, they were able to get Hagrid to tell them more about the dog and the door. Though it was not on purpose he mentioned name Nicholas Flame. Once we told Hermione was instantly intrigued and started researching right away. Classes were getting more interesting, but I felt like sometimes my magic worked for me and sometimes it didn't. It wasn't even that I wasn't getting the spell right. In potions I was doing surprisingly well. It was fun to see the look on Snape's smug face when I got a potion right.

Hermione and Ron are both going home for the holidays. Hunter was planning to but for his safety his mom and dad are coming here. I was secretly glad because I didn't want to spend my Christmas alone. After saying our goodbye, Hunter and I headed back to our common room.

I stood quietly sitting on my bed, holding a purple potion with the label 'Dreamless sleep' in fancy letters on it. After the whole Legilimency fiasco, I was unconscious for three says and had to stay in the hospital wing for four additional days. And of those four days, whenever I went to sleep I would wake up crying and all freaked out. Even after I told Madam Pomfrey I was fine, she still made me take it. Even though I keep it a secret, I am really glad I have the potion. Though I do not remember all of the dreams like before, I remember emotions. I always feel happy than in order, sad, frightened, content, fear, sadness, betrayal, and throughout all the negative emotions I feel a slight pain.

It was scary to think I might have a family out their looking for me, or a family that hates me and was the reason why I am gone. Even if that was the case it still would be nice to know why I am spending my Christmas without a family. On that sour thought I took a gulp of the potion, and drifted off into sleep.

"Harry! Harry, wake up! Its Christmas!" Hunter yelled.

I shifted my eyes a little to see Hunter, basically jumping in joy at the foot of my bed.

"Yo," I said weakly.

"Come on! Don't you want to open your presents?" Hunter asked happily.

I shot up at the statement.

"I got presents?" I questioned not knowing if he was joking.

"Of course you do! Go on open them," Hunter urged me.

I started unwrapping my presents. From Hermione I got some yummy chocolates. From Ron's family I got an emerald green sweater (While Hunter got a bright red one) and fudge. From Tonks I got a book about Quidditch. And from Hunter these really cool dragon skin gloves for Quidditch.

"But I didn't get you guess anything," I said flopping down on the bed.

"You gave us the gift of your friendship," Hunter said trying to conceal a laugh.

"Ugh, that's so cheesy," I laughed.

A look of urgency flashed across Hunters face.

"Oh, come on! I took them we would met them down stairs ten minutes ago!" Hunter frantically told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"My parents, of course," he informed me.

"Wait, I'm coming to?" I questioned hopefully.

"Yeah, I mean I thought it would be fun. But I total understand if you want to do your own thing," Hunter said.

"Are you kidding? I would love to do whatever you're doing, as long as I'm not intruding on you Christmas," I told him.

"Nah, my parents are cool like that," He stated as he quickly started to do his hair.

I followed but failed to make my raven hair presentable. After quickly getting ready and shoving the purple rock in one of my pockets, we were heading down stairs. Hunter's parents were down stairs in the great hall waiting for him. When his mom and dad caught sight of him, a bright joy filled smiled filled both of their faces. A pang of jealousy came to me but I quickly dismissed it. Hunter embraced his parents tightly.

"Mom and dad, I think you both have meet Harry," Hunter said joyfully.

Professor Potter face read of noting but happiness. Auror Potter faced was a little more withdrawn. I believe it was because whenever he looked at me, he saw me all blooded up in his arms, but who knows. Both of them looked like they didn't know how to respond to Hunter statement.

"Hello, Professor Potter and Auror Potter," I spoke up.

"Harry, you can call us Lily and James, if you wish," Professor Potter/Mrs. Lily laughed.

"Ok, thank you," I said.

"You guys want to go to Hogsmeade today?" Mr. James asked.

Hogsmeade? What was that?

"Really?" Hunter questioned excitedly.

"Yeah, we thought it would be nice today," Mrs. Lily replied sweetly.

"Let's go!" Hunter almost yelled

"What's Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"Oh, so sorry we forget you wouldn't know. Hogsmeade is a town close to Hogwarts that you get to travel to in third year. It's really fun, you'll love it," Lily told me.

I nodded and followed the Potters out of the castle. I began to become more comfortable with them as we were walking. We talked about Quidditch and school and Auror work. When we got to the town I thought that all the good feeling I just built up would melt away, instead it just built up. We shopped (Even though I didn't get anything), got wonderful food (though I felt really guilty for not paying for any of it) and talked about almost everything positive. It felt like we were all a big happy family.

But we were not. I was not a Potter. I did not belong in this amazing family. Even time I got too happy with the situation, I just thought of that. When Mrs. Lily and Mr. James started to talk about when they went to Hogwarts and fell in love, I hoped to be just like them. Lily and Hunter had gotten up to look at some weird thinking that looked expensive, leaving just Mr. James and I.

"Harry, I just wanted to check up on you after the situation the other day," Mr. James started softy.

"I'm fine, if anything you should check up on Madam Pomfrey. She almost had a heart attack when she saw me," I laughed.

"Yeah, she did. Do you remember that?" Mr. James questioned in a concerned voice.

"No, just feeling like a bomb went off in my head. I remember you carrying me though. Madam Pomfrey told me her reaction and what you did right when I woke up. I wanted to thank you, by the way," I told him.

"Nah, don't thank me. I should be apologizing though. But one good thing came out of it," He stated.

I looked up hopefully.

"We got a address and we think it may be where you once lived," He told me.

"Wait, so you think my family might have lived there?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Yes, that might be a possibility," Mr. James said smiling at me.

"I could see my family again," I stated awestruck.

"And until that time, you could always be an honorary Potter," He announced.

I don't know if he knew how much joy those words brought me. Before I had a chance to reply Hunter and Mrs. Lily came back and we dropped the subject. We walked back to the Great Hall just in time for the magnificent Christmas feast with almost anything you could every want. That night I went to bed without the dreamless sleep potion.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up, come on! You got to see this!" Hunter yelled in my ear.

"Ugh, not again," I mumbled.

"Harry, come on! This might be able to bring back your memories!" Hunter told me.

My eyes widened, and I prayed this was not a dream.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just come on!" Hunter pressed.

I reached over and turned on the light. What I saw was not what I expected. It was Hunter. But he was just a head. I didn't know what to do, so I searched for a weapon. There were no alarm clocks around, so I picked up a book and held it up like I was going to throw it. Hunter the head looked very confused. Then his realized something.

"Oh Merlin! Sorry Harry," he said removing a sort of blanket that revealed the rest of his body.

"What, huh? How?" I said all at once.

"This was my dad's cloak of invisibility. He passes it down to me last year," he explained.

This was so strange.

"Well, come on! I have to show you something!" Hunter said as he pulled on my arm.

I got up and fumbled around for my glasses. Once they were in they were on my face, Hunter threw the blanket over both of us. He took us down a lot of hall ways and after many turns we were faceing door. Once inside Hunter took the cloak off. Inside the room were high walls with a stone look. The whole room had a sort of off white color and was over all very grand. The only piece of furniture was a gold, standing mirror in the middle of the room.

"I was looking in the restricted section of the library for information on Nicholas Flame. I was almost caught, but I found my way into this room and saw that," he told me and pointing to the only object in the room.

I slowly walked to the center of the room, alongside Hunter. I got close enough to see words were embedded on the magnificent mirror; Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well it's the mirror of Erised. My mom used to tell me about it when I was younger. It is suppose to show you your hearts greatest desire; nothing more, nothing less,"

I stood staring at the mirror from a distance.

"You see your brother, don't you?" I questioned.

Hunter looked down sadly.

"Yeah, he looks a lot like you. But anyway, I thought that maybe you will see your parents or family or whatever in the mirror and then remember them," he took led me.

"Thank you, for thinking of me," I thanked him.

He nodded in return. I stepped forward in front of the mirror. Blurs rushed around till a few faces formed. But I knew those faces, and those faces were not my family. This is wrong, no I want to see my real family! They are not my...

And as if a lock was opened, memories started to flood my head.

* * *

 **2/22/17**

 **Hello once again! I hoped you liked this chapter and sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Any ways I hope I am not rushing the story so please give me your thoughts on that. Wow, I accidently put the text twice! Sorry for that and thank you who ever the guest is who pointed that out to me.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 _ **M** ysterious **M** ayhem_


	10. Unlocking closed doors

All the memories hit him like a wave hits a beach. Memories the happiness of a family he will never know again. He remembered waking up with no recall of who he was at an orphanage and all the names the kids called him there. He knew his parents were dead. And Harry knew he would never see the love and joy in someone's eyes like the Percausa's when they looked at him.

" _Are you sure you want him?" a lady with long black hair and piercing brown eyes asked._

" _Yes, he is perfect," Mrs. Percausa told her in a sweet gaze, "Do you by any chance know his real surname?"_

" _No, apparently his parents died or something and left the child with his aunt and uncle. They didn't even let him stay a night before they threw him out," The women said with no emotion in her voice._

" _That horrible," Mr. Percausa whispered._

" _I know you got your heart set on saving this kid, but there has been accident with the other children. Real nasty business. The other children say he can do thing, odd things," The lady warned._

" _I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle," Mrs. Percausa exclaimed._

 _The Percausa have come to the orphanage every day for the last two weeks. The boy was sitting in the chair next to Evan's quietly observing. He knew that the main caretaker did not like him partially so he kept his mouth shut and his head down. Evan, her only child, had been volunteering for hours and when he meet the young child. The poor boy didn't even know his own name so he was places with the name David West. The child had hated the name but never once complained. And it was true that he could do this other could not. However the Percausa knew why, and decided it was best to keep that from him until he is ready._

" _Very well," The women gave in, "Would you wish to keep the name?"_

" _No, we would like to change it," Mrs. Percausa stated._

" _And what to?" The lady acquired._

" _Harry."_

He remembered a tall boy with blond hair and a smile almost as bright as his eyes. He knew of a lady with short blond hair and a beaming face and a happy well-built man with brown hair always by her side. Those three were his family.

" _What is that?" Harry asked in a wonder filled voice._

" _This is a polaroid camera, I recon you've never used one," Evan stated with a tent of sadness in his voice._

 _In Evan's hand was a tall black box with many opening with glass coving it. The camera was old and beaten._

" _What does it do?" Harry questioned slightly embarrassed he didn't already know._

" _It lets you capture a moment and keep it forever," Evan explained, "Here I'll show you. Smile big."_

 _Evan moved the camera lines so it was facing them. Harry did as he was told and gave the biggest smile his face could handle. The older boy flung his arm over Harry. A flash filled the air and out came a little paper. Harry grabbed the picture quickly before Evan could get it. To his disappointment the paper was blank and_ _Harry had the sudden feeling he broke the paper. Evan laughed at the look on his adopted little brother's face._

" _Don't worry you didn't break the paper or anything," Evan laughed knowing what Harry was thinking, "You just have to shake it a little and a picture will appear, just like magic."_

 _And Harry shook the paper in excitement. A small bit of color creeped its way onto the paper and soon a faded Evan and Harry appeared on the paper. Harry wore and goofy smile as did Evan. The joy in their eyes brought the paper to life._

" _Now you can keep this forever and when you're fifteen like me you can look back at when you were five and remember the good old times," Evan told him with a smile._

" _Thank you," Harry said his eyes not looking away from the picture._

" _Anytime little bro."_

His dreams were some he wished never happened. Harry would wake up in cold sweat, tears in his eyes and a scream in his throat. His parents would say words and promises of safety. The dreams showed people with mask threatening his family and everything he ever loved. Those words did not save him in the end.

 _A scream ripped through the house. Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep causing the blankets to rap around him. He could feel the people plotting to come to take everything he loved. And that was more suffocating than the blanket around him neck._

" _Harry, dear! It's alright were here," Mrs. Percausa stated as she came in the room followed by Mr. Percausa._

 _The women slowly tried to move the small six year old so that the blankets were not around his neck. The boy kept his eyes shut tied despite the plead from his parents to open them._

" _Little one, you are safe," Mr. Percausa told Harry as he sat down next to his wife on the boy's bed._

 _Ever so softy Mrs. Percausa picked Harry's head up and put it at on her chest. She could feel the boy's tears and sadness filled her. She hated seeing one of her chi_ _ldren sad. Mr. Percausa began to rub Harry's back._

" _Was it a dream again?" She asked sweetly._

" _Y-yes, the, the people with the mask. They, they are coming," The young child sobbed._

 _Mr. and Mrs. Percausa knew exactly who he was talking about. They were just worried why their adopted son was having dreams about those twisted people._

" _No, little one. We are safe. We promise we will keep you safe," Mr. Percausa said._

" _No, they want me because I'm a freak," Harry cried._

" _Harry you are not a freak, you are amazing. It's just a dream sweet heart," Mrs. Percausa told him._

 _No matter what they said Harry still cried until he fell asleep with tears down his checks and in his parents arms._

Harry was always special and many other names kids called him. He could do things other people couldn't. And people were afraid of that, well everyone but his family. No one would dare come up and verbally or physically hurt Harry since his brother, Evan, was not one to mess with. And Evan would make sure no one would hurt his brother.

 _The family of four was sitting under the shape of a tree, with a nice picnic. It looked like a picture of a perfect family, one that Harry thought he did not fit in too._

" _Hey, what's wrong Harry?" Evan asked when he saw the look on his beloved brothers face._

" _I did it again," Harry stated vaguely._

" _Did what sweetie?" Mrs. Percausa questioned._

" _The freaky stuff," Harry told them, "I turned Miss. Bonit hair blue in class the other day."_

" _I'm sure that wasn't you," Mr. Percausa said quickly._

" _But that's what everyone else thinks it was me! And it is not like this is the first time something like this has happened," Harry remarked._

" _Harry, even if you did do that, that doesn't mean anything," Mrs. Percausa told him hoping to drop the subject._

" _But it does," Harry sighed._

" _Brother of mine, who ever told you that is bloody wrong," Evan started ignoring the glance from his mom, "Whatever you have is awesome. I mean you could be a real life super hero for all we know. Just don't try and surpass it, let it go. Who knows where it might take you."_

 _Harry smiled up at his brother. He had just called Harry a superhero, and to Harry that meant the world._

" _Now come on kids, let's eat before the ants beat us to it," Mr. Percausa smiled._

He spent his last bit of innocence with his family, playing games and acting like there wasn't a care in the word. But however hard the Percausa's tried, Harry still had the dreams. And with each passing day they got more real, until they became real.

 _The color shifted to meet a scene. It was a fair sized house; however the furniture was broken and pushed to the side. Coldness set in as men appeared, all a bit blurry and wearing masks. Two arms were protectively over Harrys chest, another on out in front. The young boy head was throbbing painfully._

" _Stay away from him!" Voices of his family echoed._

 _He was pulled out from the warmness of his mother arms into the cold air. The boy was in the hands of blurs; however the knife in their hand was as clear as a crystal. Before he could register what was happening, the tip of the blade came and pierced the boy's skin on his arm. The knife pushed down his arm, leaving a deep red line with blood crawling out. The boy had never felt pain more than those in his nightmares, yet not a single scream left his white, thin lips._

 _The blood was dripped off the knife into a pot of boiling water of weird smells. Bubbles formed together, the image flickered as if on a television. The pot was melting and horrible laughter filled the air. A skeleton of a man was gaining white colored flesh. A person, with eyes as red as the blood that seeped out of Harry's arm, was standing in front of the horrified family. The creature turned and locked eyes with Harry._

 _The boy's body was frozen. He could feel the little color he had left in his face drain to the ground. The only heat he could feel was pouring out of inside from his wound, each second made him feel colder inside. Pain surged through his head like electricity. The young boy could feel the eagerness coming from the creature. Words flew from the blurs._

 _The world flickered, darkness swirled around. When light came in the room once more, the snake like man was gone. Instead the blurs were standing around with light coming from the back making it look like a movie. The world around him was loud and confusing. One on the blurs grabbed his head in their hands, which unlike the boy's surroundings was hot. This blur was different though. The blur was a woman, but not all of her was blurred. The figure had bright, emerald green eyes, just like Harry's eyes._

" _Oh my baby boy," the women hissed, "You don't deserve to be happy."_

 _His mother pulled him back from the lady burning hands._

" _They wanted a broken pawn. Someone so far in there is no chance for redemption," A voice echoed around the haunting home._

 _Each second the blurs were becoming more like people._

" _His birth parents banished him to a life of pain. When they realized he wasn't suffering in an orphanage, they knew that they had to kill his source of love," Another person echoed._

 _The blurs tried to take the child away from the family._

" _They are afraid for their child they call their own, Harry is more powerful. But love will give him the one thing the Dark Lord doesn't; he would be unstoppable. Setting him up, just to be killed by his own blood," The voice was broken like a radio on a stormy day._

" _Avada kedavra," Someone almost whispered._

 _A green, zig zag shot from a dark line ascending from some ones hand. It hit the boy's father square on the chest. He seemed to fall in slow motion, his lifeless eyes staring straight at Harry. The boy didn't move, he didn't know what to do. His father, the one that loved him with all his heart, couldn't be dead._

" _Harry! Evan! Leave!" His mom screamed._

 _A light flashed pasted him. His mother fell peacefully and gracefully to the ground. She was laying next to his dad, both looking like they were in between sleeping and awake. But as he saw their glazed over eyes and unmoving lips, he knew that they were in deeper than sleeping. Harry tried to move his eyes from the fallen people that he loved, but he could not. The image of them on the floor with all the other broken things imprinted in his brain._

 _His emotions were delayed and when they came it was horrible. He wanted to scream for them to wake up; he wanted to drown in his own self-pity and tears. And so he did. He screamed. And he screamed and tears ran into his open mouth. Harry didn't realize he was on the floor clutching his dead parents. Evan had grabbed his in the arms and began to drag him away from the body._

 _The boy wanted to fight, he wanted to stay and be sad. However his head was spitting and his bones felt weak. He was pushed up by his brother and urged to go upstairs. He wanted to fall down on the stairs and just lay there until the pain was over, however that was not what his brother had planned. Evan almost pushed Harry into a room. He closed the door and murmured something weird._

" _Harry, things are about to get bad," Evan stated quickly looking to the door and back, "In the future people are going to tell you things, things that will make you rethink everything you thought to be true. You will know what is right when the time comes. But, before that I need you to promise me something."_

 _Evan kneeled down so he was eye level with Harry's red eyes._

" _I need you to promise me to remember that you are loved," Evan stated, "Can you do that?"_

" _Yes, yes," Harry mumbled tears running down his face, "What's going on…? Mom and Dad…"_

 _A bang on the door interrupted the boy._

" _Harry please, there is no time for question. Just remember your promise. Stay safe, Harry. Stay strong," Evan told Harry who was now crying even harder than before._

 _And then Evan eyes became unfocused. Harry backed up and Evan came crashing down._

" _No, no, no, no Evan!" Harry screamed pulling at his brother's shirt._

 _His brother was dead. His protector, his best friend, the one who saw the light when it was dark, was gone. He would never hear his brother laugh or see the light in his eyes. His insides felt heated with anger, but his heart only felt sadness._

 _A blur approached Harry, but he didn't care. His tears were falling on his brother's shirt. The scene was cliché and seemed to be out of a book. He felt something hot touch to rim of his shirt. It traveled up and he began to smell smoke. A fire had sprouted and he knew if he stayed longer he would die. The world was oblivious though. All he wanted to join his family and die. And the memories stopped._

My body gave out, and I feel to the floor. Tears ran down my face, and I brought my hands up to try and cover it. The smell of smoke and blood lingered in my nose.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Hunter asked falling to the ground as well.

"They're dead! My family, my brother…" I cried.

My last chance was ruined. And I knew, I knew it was my fault.

 **James Potter POV**

The address was 1982 Blackthorn Lilac Lane, Surry. It sounded fake, yet here I am with Sirius Black at a huge house like building. Ivy was crawling up the gray, cracked brick. It had an eerie feeling probably due to the struggling sickly green grass and dead flowers.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius quietly stated.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Is this, um, is this a mental hospital?" asked Sirius.

My eyes met a sign that read 'St. Thomas's hospital for the mentally distributed young.' Well, this just took a turn of the worse.

"You don't think…"

Yes, there are many things I am thinking right now, each more unlike than the next.

"No, that's not possible. Let's go inside and she why young Harry connection is with this place," James said cutting Sirius.

I felt as though eyes that weren't even there were on us as we walked up the grey steps. The door was a shade of faded plum purple and had many locks on it. Sirius knocked on the door. Footsteps that sounded like heels began to come closer and many clicks followed. A friendly women's face appeared. She had brown, silky hair pinned up in a bun, white far white skin and greenish, brown eyes.

"Hello, can I help you?" The lady asked kindly.

"Yes, yes we are here to gather information about a boy who might have a connection to this… hospital," Sirius explained.

There was a little pause.

"And who might that be?" The lady questioned.

"Harry Percausa," I told her.

The color drained from the lady's already pail face. Her clutch tightened on the door. And a horrible feeling arose in my stomach.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The lady asked.

"No, were not. How did you…"

"Everyone around here knows his story," The women stated eyeing us curiously, "Who are you?"

"We are from investigators just outside of town. My we come in?" I asked hoping she would not ask any more about us, for we didn't have time to make a detailed backstory.

"Yes come in," The lady said as she opened the door wider.

We walked in to a room that was mostly white. Pictures framed the walls of kids who looked mostly happy and healthy. There were a few plants here and there. As we walked past a few windows that showed other rooms, the demeanor completely changed. Inside the room was all the colors of the rainbow. There was about a dozen kids laughing and smiling. The inside did not match the outside.

She took us in a room with a large window in the center, a dark wood desk and large bookshelf. A big plush chair was near the window, while two other were opposite of it.

"Please sit down. My name is Alice Canford, and you are?" She asked.

"I am James Potter and this is Sirius Black," I told her as we sat in the two chairs facing her.

"You didn't find him, did you? Or are you just looking for information?" She asked.

Find him. That meant someone was looking for him.

"We are just gathering information," Sirius stated.

A flash of disappointment and sadness crossed her face.

"You are not with the authorities, are you?" She asked.

I was shocked and a bit afraid of leaving empty handed.

"Yes, how could you tell?" Sirius questioned.

"Young Harry was claimed dead two years ago," She states.

"Wait, claimed dead?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"You two really know nothing of him do you?" She replied.

'I know a little boy that might have a family looking for him,' I wanted to say.

"No, mam. It was a last minute assignment and we didn't have time to review it much. Please we might be able to find more information," Sirius told her.

"Well, I guess if it is to help Harry…" She stated as she got up from her chair.

Her feet hurried over to a big cabinet. She took out a huge folder with Harry's named bolded on it. Carefully she brought it over and set it down. When her eyes met ours the whole roomed turned darker and more serious.

"Harry Percausa was put up for adoption when he was four years old after his parents died in what is believed to be a car crash. He was dropped off with no memory of who he was or who his parents were. While he was at the orphanage, the other kids, well they claimed he could do thing other couldn't. These rumors caused them to be mean to him," She started.

The words were running in my head. This seemed very well rehearsed, and that was never a good sign.

"Luckily, he was adopted when he was four and a half by the lovely Percausa's. Harry had a lovely life up until he was seven. On September 1st, 1987 a cult came to the Percausa's house. These people they were o-obsessed with Harry and thought he was need to perform this ritual. They took his blood with a knife and when the ritual didn't work… T-they killed the Percausa's in front of Harry. And then they set the house on fire to kill Harry," Mrs. Canford cried.

My heart was frozen. He was seven; the boy who smiled lit up a room, was seven when his family was killed in front of him. Dread washed over me as I saw Mrs. Canford open her mouth to start talking again.

"We were able to get him out, but a part of him died with his family. What's worse is we were only able to find the parents body's, his brother Evan body was never found. The child was so traumatized he told us the ritual worked, that it brought someone back from the dead. We knew he couldn't be put in another orphanage so he was placed here. And- and whenever a new child comes in they are given a older adult to sort of mentor them. One person despiertly wanted to be his mentor, oh I can't believe I fell for it," She sobbed.

Please, please don't let there be more.

"His name was Mr. Crowberd. He insisted on having Harry have a separate living quarter with him instead of with the other children. For the next year Harry was very smart in class, but- but he wasn't really seen outside of classes. I told Mr. Crowberd that Harry needed to be exposed to children more, but it always seemed like I was unable to deny him. It wasn't until it was too late when I found out the truth."

I don't think I have taken a breath since the story began.

"Mr. Crowberd was part of the cult that attacked their house on September 1st. He was abusing and preforming test on Harry all this times. He documented everything," She cried.

Quickly she opened the folder and a just like his own son's, the picture was over a bloodied child. Picture after picture of the young boy with his eyes closed in pain. But worse of all, in the same spot that his Harry had the words 'Chosen One' was the word "Freak' in jagged letters.

Everything bright and happy in the room seemed to hurt now. He was so similar to my Harry it hurt. And another thing came to him. He knew, he just knew that the cult that attacked the house was Death Eaters.

This was to much. He was just a kid. And his family is gone. I can't even in imagen what he must be going through. If I would have lost Hunter, Harry and Lily all I would be broken. But he doesn't know, he doesn't know what happened to his family.

"A year after he was brought here he went missing. Mr. Crowberd acted as if no thing was wrong. We had though he had run away until... About a mile into the woods we found a rope and a lot of blood. We found how Mr. Crowberd did experience to rid him of his freakish ways, or however he said it. We found out have he was the tired of hearing the boy scream so he, he decided to kill him. He dragged him out into the forest, tied a rope around his neck and slit his wrist. We have no idea if he is dead or alive," she cried.

I didn't know I was crying until a tear dipped down my face into my head. This child had suffered so much, even more sad than his own dead child. For his Harry knew he was loved, even if he didn't know how much his birth parents loved him. Harry Percausa however watched as the light left his loved ones eyes.

* * *

 **3/6/17**

 **Hello! I am sorry it took so long to update, this chapter was really hard to write. I know it is a little confusing, but just rest assured that it is meant to be that way and all will be explained. Tell me what you think by reviewing . Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake,**

 ** _Until next chapter,_**

 _ **M** ysterious **M** ayhem_


	11. The Game of Secrets and Lies

Words kept coming at me, all slurred and blurred to the point in which I didn't bother to listen. I repeatedly watched my parents and brother fall dead to the floor; the green light seemed to echo in the room. My head pounded and I radiated heat. Tears that almost felt cold against my overheated skin were pouring down my face like a broken faucet. Syllables began to break through my broken in my mind.

"Harry! Come on, talk to me. Are you ok?" Hunter asked in a frightened voice.

Hunter was trying to grasp my hands but they kept trembling as if trying to make the blood of my fallen family off it. Pain shot through my hand and a red liquid was on my hand. No, there was really blood on my hands! I quickly jumped up in fright that the blood might not be mine. The liquid was gone replaced by several long white lines. The pain closed as what looked like scar marks disappeared. My eyes glued to my hands expecting something to appear.

"Harry!" Hunter yelled.

He grasped my face and brought it to meet his eyes. Those eyes were the same in which I saw in the mirror. But instead of being joyful they were filled with worry and fear.

"Harry, what going on?" Hunter asked in a voice that supposed to be calm, but came out uneasy.

He can't know. He can't know I lead the people I love to their deaths. He can't know that I was so horrible that my birth parents didn't want me dead, but wanted me to suffer.

"Harry! Please!" Hunter cried.

"No, nothing wrong," I murmured moving my eyes away from his.

"You just collapsed on the floor crying about your family being dead," Hunter explained.

"I um… I had like a flashback to a dream," I lied in a stiff voice.

Quickly I wiped away the tears that were dripping down my face.

"A flashback of a dream?" Hunter questioned as he grasped my still shaking hands.

My hands filled with pain as he made contact. As I pulled my hands back I saw a white outline of where Hunter hands had been.

"Merlin, Harry! Why are your hands so hot!?" He questioned rubbing his own hands.

I knew the answer, yet I did not at the same time.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Maybe we should tell a teacher…"

"No!" I cut him off, "It was just a d-dream, and I am probably just having a reaction to something in the air. My hands don't even hurt anymore. Can we just leave?"

"Yeah lets go," Hunter said in a low voice.

I knew he didn't think that it was just a dream; however I needed to get out of this room before I have a panic attack. Before we walked out Hunter stopped.

"Harry, what did you see in the mirror?" He asked.

My eyes glanced back at the beautiful mirror. Inside was me standing next to Hunter, his arm was over my shoulder and our eyes were filled with nothing but joy. Lily and James Potter stood behind us with beaming smiles. I don't know why they fill the mirror and not the Percausa. I knew my adopted parents were dead and maybe that is why they are not there. The only thing I know for sure is that is not my family. And I envy that. That is why this mirror is so dangerous, the more I look at it; the more jealousy fills my heart.

"People with blurred faces," I answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this would work," Hunter apologized.

"No don't be sorry. I know now that I am not ready to learn the truth," I stated.

But I had learned the truth, and I was nowhere near ready to know.

James Potter POV

"What could this mean, Albus?" Sirius asked quickly.

Sirius and I just spilled the whole story of Harry Percausa. My heart was trying to punch a hole in my chest that I was sure on. And it hurt, not in a painful way, but like someone cut a hole in my emotional shield I put up that Halloween night. My eyes were ruining up and down the room and it probably looked like I was having an anxiety attack.

On the desk in front of me was a median size silver colored box with a beautiful wood design on top that had cracked glass in between the different pieces of wood. It had rusted hinges and a sort of old smoke smell to it. Mrs. Canford told us that inside was Harry's last possessions. Curiosity was pounding down on me, yet I did not want to open it.

"It seems young Harry has a much more complicated past than I had hoped for," Albus stated grimily.

"The cult that attacked the Percausa's house, do you think they are Death Eaters?" Sirius asked.

"That I believe they are," Albus informed, "However why they attacked, I cannot say."

"What are we supposed to do? We can't do nothing, but we don't know what to do," I sighed. "He was in a mental asylum, for crying out loud!"

Hunter was friends with Harry, and for all I know Harry could be on the brim of insanity. Harry seemed like a nice person, but Hunter was the number one priority. Lily and Hunter was the world to me and I would slit my throat if something happened to either of them.

"I do not know how to progress, but this information may have answered a vital question for me," Albus started, "When Mr. Percausa came to Hogwarts I sensed a weak aura around him, of course that normal for any young wizard. However when the after the accident his power levels were higher than any student that I have seen before. It seems that he may have a scared magical core."

"A scared magical core?" Sirius questioned.

"I am afraid that Harry has endured a great deal of pain in which his magic had been the only thing that saved him. When this happens to any young wizard it can cause their magic to react to emotions rather than thought," Dumbledore explained.

"Who would do such a thing? He was and still is only a kid!" Sirius questioned with anger in his voice.

"Signs would point to Death Eater, however I have other theories," Dumbledore stated.

"And those are?" I asked.

"All in good time, my boy. I must advise you watch Harry. He is powerful and that power can lead to the thirst for more. We cannot afford to lose a powerful pawn like him. But also be warned that his emotions can cause damage to the people around him," Albus warned.

My mind was hung up on when he called Harry a pawn. What chess game was he playing?

"After Harry's attempted murder, where do you think he went?" Sirius asked.

"Hopefully somewhere he was loved. We must make it that we find that information. It will make all the difference in the end," Albus said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius questioned.

"Just like a game of chess, the light and the dark has an equal amount of players with an equal amount of moves. Now it seems Harry is playing a whole other game, in other terms he is a wild card. If he chooses the wrong way, the board will be unbalanced and we will all fall," Albus stated.

"Wait, wait. So the boy who eyes let up when I told him he was an honorary Potter could end up destroying us all. First our Harry, and now this Harry! He is just a kid!" I yelled.

"He is a threat to everything we have been fighting for. It is not my intention to harm him in any way, but we must be weary. I don't think Hunter would be able to fight his friend in the end," Albus explained.

"I don't want Hunter fighting anyone, let alone one of his best friends," I snarled.

"Hunter is the chosen one," Albus stated.

"So was Harry," I bellowed.

No one spoke for a second. This was true and it was the reason my son was dead. It was carved in his chest to prove it.

"James everything is to conventute. A boy who would look like Harry with the same name and who has been put through similar situations shows up with no memories and extreme powers. He has protections over his mind and we have no way of knowing where he had been for the last three years. We must be prepared if in the end he is not who he says he is," Albus convinced.

Harry a spy? He is eleven! I mean if we can't trust an eleven year old kid who can we trust. I mean he is almost like a son, yet the boy I am thinning of is dead.

"Albus…"

"James I know the question you wish to ask," Albus cut me off, "This Harry cannot possibly be your Harry. It may seem odd that they were in similar situations, but they are not the same. I had this suspicion before however Harry Percausa has no glamor charm on him and his blood shows to descend from to two deceased muggles."

I had prepared myself for that answer, but I still felt of pang of sadness and longing when the words came out.

"Yet you still think he might be a spy," I growled.

"Do you have any ideas where Harry learned the spells he used against the troll?" Sirius asked trying to bring about another topic.

Sirius who was once so care free and joyful became more distance and, well serious after Harry was declared dead. As Harry godfather, he took his lost and leaving just as hard as Lily and I. At first Sirius wanted to take Harry, but when his house was attacked even with the wards it was found to be unsafe. It broke Sirius when Harry left and destroyed him when he was discovered dead.

"No I do not," Albus said vaguely.

"Do we tell him about this?" I asked.

"Not for the time being. As long as it is not hurting him, I believe it would be best to leave his pained pasted in the pasted," Albus informed us, "And as for the box, I would like it if you, James check and make sure everything in there is… safe."

"Well I believe it is time for me to return to my duty for this school. Inform me of you find any more information. Good day to you," Albus smiled.

Both Sirius and I nodded to return the jester and left, we were both lost in thought. I was in Lily Hogwarts room starring at the box before me. It was the last day of the holidays and then it would be back to the huge house that was far from home without Lily and Hunter there. The worst part is that house isn't even safe enough for my son. I couldn't protect Harry and now I can't protect Hunter.

Lily was meeting with McGonagall and Hunter was most likely sleeping since it was near six in the morning. Lily, my beautiful wife that I will have to leave all too soon. I hate feeling so useless by not being able to protect my family. All the promises I had made to her were destroyed by a prophecy.

"Hey, dad?" I heard a voice call.

The door opened slightly and his head popped into the room. My face broke out into a huge smile as I see my son.

"Hunter, what brings you in?" I ask lightly.

"Well I have a question… And… well…" He trialed of.

"Is everything ok?" I question.

"Yeah! Yeah, it's just… Would there be any reason for something to burn under my touch?" Hunter asked quickly.

"Wait, did this happen?" I questioned in a panicked voice.

"No! I just read that, that could happen. Could that happen to me?" He asked.

"Hunter, your mother and I didn't know if we should inform you of this for fear of how you will react," I started slowly, "When your brother was killed, he was died protecting you and this family. A act like that leaves a mark, one that lives in your very skin. Well, we have theory that because of that anyone that has used a lot of dark magic cannot touch you."

"Wait, so if someone burns at my touch they have the dark mark?" Hunter asked in a scared voice.

"No, not the dark mark. They just have done dark magic or have dark magic done to them," I stated, "Hunter did anyone burn under your touch?"

"No, it's just a scary thought. And it's even more horrible knowing Harry died to give it to me," Hunter cried, "Why couldn't have Harry have been the boy who lived! Why did he have to die for the cause?"

Hunter has said those words may times but never in this much destressed. I still remember the smirk on you know who's face when he said he wasn't going to kill us. I still remember his twisted plans to show Lily and I the bodies of our babies. Yet they lived. Everything lined up for Hunter to be the boy who lived; the position in which the cape was found, the amount of dark energy around him, and the fact that Hunter was older and more powerful. There were still doubts that Harry survived the curse instead of Hunter or that it was a team effort. I on the other hand could care less, all I know is that night cost me one son and my other way is in danger of joining him every day.

"Hunter I know that it is un nerving, but use the gift. I need you to tell me is anyone, and I mean anyone burning to your touch," I commanded, "Don't let the last thing your brother gave you to be in vain. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise," Hunter almost whispered, "If you don't keep any secrets from me, I wouldn't from you."

He was going to ask about Harry.

"Dad, did you find anything out about Harry's family?" He asked.

I knew it. I also know I couldn't let him know about this. Harry is not a threat to Hunter, he just isn't. But if Hunter finds out about Harry's past he may become distant with him. He might drive him away or worse.

"No, nothing at all."

 _And there begins the game of secrets and lies._

* * *

 **3/25/17**

 **O** **k, I am sorry that it took so long to update. And for a chapter that took nearly three weeks to write, it is not that long and not spectacular... But anyways thanks for reading and sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. And I plan to write this story all the way to 7th year if everything goes as planed. Please review and favorite/follow.**

 _ **Until next chapter,**_

 _ **M** ysterious **M** ayhem _


	12. The box and broken glass

The eyes were emerald green and the scar was shaped like a lightning bolt was on my forehead. And when I splashed my face with water the green eyes were blue and there was not a scar. I am about ninety five percent sure that I am standing in front of a mirror. Now when I assess my situation, I know I am one of the following things; exhausted from the extra Quidditch practice, having a mental break down, or I have a psychic connection to a dead kid. Plus the theory that I am still in a coma in the hospital.

Everything crumbling at my feet. Hunter is hardly talking to me and he is always looking at me like I am about to kill someone. Professor Potter was would almost freak out whenever I saw her looking at me. I haven't seen Auror Potter since Christmas, and the one thing I could take out of this is they found something out about me. They probably told Hunter to stay away from me, and even if they didn't the whole mirror fiasco is would be enough to convince him I am a freak. Freak, I hate that word. Whatever they found out it is enough not to tell me, so I am pretty sure it does not mean I have a loving family waiting out there for me. And besides I know I don't, I saw the only family I die. My birth parents apparently want me killed by someone with my blood. They are the reason they're dead. They are the reason I am holding on to this sink so hard it might break. They are the reason I have to avenge the family who a part of me died with. I quickly pushed those hateful thoughts aside, for those thoughts will be my end but not at this moments.

But besides the fact that one of the best friend thinks I am evil, I really need to figure out my past. It feels like I am on a soap opera and all I need to do is figure out what part I play. Flashes of memories keep popping up in my mind; none of them are as pleasant and happy as I like. And to make it worse Madam Pomfrey took away my dreamless sleep potion so I wouldn't get addicted. Well, I'm not addicted just really, really tired.

I keep seeing an orb filled with a blueish gray smoke in my dreams. I reach out to touch it, but before my hand can everything disappears and I wake up. I know I have seen it before, but not just in a dream. I also remember feeling hatred not towards me but what I am. Someone wanted my magic. And maybe that is my I have power surges.

A splash of hot water on my hand awoke me from my thoughts. I had just finished a hard Qudditch practice and was currently alone in the locker room. After quickly changing and washing up, I walked out of the room. There I was greeted by a bouncing Neville.

"Harry!" Neville gasped.

He fell forward quickly and I realized his legs were locked together. Assuming it was a Leg-Locker Curse; I jumped down and preform the couther cures remembering it from Charms earlier in the year.

"What happened?" I asked helping him up.

"Malfoy," explained Neville shakily, "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"That's awful," a thought came over me, "You want to know how to protect yourself?"

I don't really know why I know this spell, but at least Neville may benefit from it

"I don't want more trouble," He mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville! He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down and make it easier for him," I exclaimed.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville chocked out.

"You are worth twenty Malfoy's," I stated, "It's an advance spell, but I bet you'll impress everyone with it."

He nodded softly.

"Ok, it's the Charm is Protego," I told him, "It will reflect the spell onto who ever casting it."

Neville pulled out his wand.

"P-protego," He mumbled.

"Good," I said, "You want to try it?"

His eyes looked fearful, but before he could say no I said the spell.

" _Locomotor Mortis_!"

"Pr-protego!" He cried fearfully.

His legs became bound and he fell to the floor. He looked at me shameful. Quickly I un did the spell and helped in back up.

"Ready?" I questioned.

He seemed not to know what I was taking about.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

We preformed the spell about five times before it re bounded on me and I felt my leg gap close and my stability fail me. I fell to the floor and Neville let out a small gasp.

"Good job, Neville!" I encouraged.

Neville let out a small smile and proceed to help me up. The spell had broken somehow.

"Huh, is that you wand?" I questioned knowing the spell should have lasted longer.

"Actuality, it's my dad's. My Gran wanted me to use it," He explained.

"Well, once you get your own the spell will last longer. It's amazing that the wand even worked for you," I said.

"Thanks, Harry!" He thanked in glee.

"Anytime. I mean someone's got to give Malfoy a taste of his own medicine," I laughed.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" He inquired.

"Once I figure that out, I'll let you know," I smiled, "Do you know where Ron, Hermione and Hunter are?"

"Yeah, I saw them going to the Library," he answered.

"Thanks. I'll see you around," I told him as I left.

I walked down the busy halls until I stumbled to the library. Walking over to a book self, I heard Hermione voice from the other side.

"Nicolas Flamel," She said dramatically, "Is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"The what?" Hunter and Ron exclaimed

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read," She accused, " _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any mental into pure gold. It also produced the Elixir of Life, which will make the diner immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Flamel, who recently celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday with his wife, Perenelle (Six hundred and fifty-eight)_."

"See? The dog must be guarding Famel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the stone out moved out of Gringotts!" She clarified.

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" Exclaimed Hunter, "No wonder someone's after it! Anyone would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel In the study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five is he?" Ron asked rhetorically.

"Should we go tell Harry?" Hermione asked.

There is my cue. I started walking around the bookshelf.

"Yeah, we should…" Ron was saying until Hunter cut him off.

"No, I don't think we should tell him."

I stopped walking.

"What, why?" Ron asked.

"Well, the other day… um, Harry's hand burned under my touch. I, well I asked my dad about it and… he said it was a sign he was using Dark Magic," Hunter explained quickly.

"No, that can't be right. Harry is just… Harry," Ron gasped.

Someone is defending me. I didn't know if I was supposed to be happy my friend was defending me or hung up on the Dark Magic part.

"I think… I don't know. All those spells he knew, he doesn't have a past and he looks so much like what Harry would have looked like! I don't think I can trust him anymore," Hunter cried.

I knew this was how he felt, but I was emotionally wounded by his words. It is like all my self-confidence melted away in just a few words.

"It does seem a bit odd. I just don't know," Hermione stated.

I wanted to move into the conversation, yet my feet were glued to the ground.

"Did you tell your parents about… you know? I mean I can already guess you danced around the hand thing when you asked him," Ron bet.

"My parents would freak out and probably kick Harry out of Hogwarts before he could say Quidditch. I'm not saying Harry is evil, I really am not…I just can't make a mistake that could cost more than I have in the end," Hunter sighed.

"So we need to figure out his past, even before he does," Hermione conceded.

"Yeah, I mean what else are we to do?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter, I was best friends with you way before Harry. And I swore I would always stand by you. So if you think this is what we have to do, then I'm with you till the end," Ron approved.

"I'm with you too, Hunter. We will figure this out," Hermione assured.

And suddenly I realized that we did not include me. Sadness filled me and I felt myself slip out of my control. I quickly turned around and ran out the library. Soon I found myself who knows where, all I know is I was alone.

"Bombarda!" I yelled at a wall.

A small explosion made bricks fly towards me.

"Confringo!" I crocked.

Another explosion followed by flames. Flames. Man, now I am having flashbacks.

"Aguamenti!" I basically cried.

The fire died out quickly with a hiss.

"Reparo," I whispered.

The bricks began to fly back to the wall, as if being played back. I realize that I was standing in what seemed to be an old class room. The few windows in the room were coved by ripped, dark purple fabric. There were dusty desk and chairs in the corner, untouched as if they were forgotten.

Every emotion I have felt since I came here started to poor out if me. I fell to the floor chocked on my pride. If only words were like guns, so people can feel the kick back when they trigger their words. Instead I am here with a bullet wound and no remorse from the people who caused it. Maybe it is because they were not looking me in the eyes when they agreed to condemn me. Or has it been a charity act all this time? Never have I felt more alone, not in my mysterious past and not since I woke up. I wish I had fallen of my broom during the first Quidditch match or the three headed dog gotten me before Hunter and Ron could have found me. At least then I would have someone missing me now. But most of all I wish I never saw Hunter, Ron and Hermione's faces. They stole what was already taken, and gave me false hope for a story book life with adventures and a fairy tale ending. I wish I didn't survive the car accident.

They didn't even do anything that bad though! Here I am acting as if they had just killed someone when they are only are playing it safe. I mean if one kid being ignored saved many life's, than the right chose would have been made. It is scary how they think I could a take life.

' _But you can," A hiss came through the room._

Pain shot through my head I raised my face to look around for the voice. When I saw no one's there, dread began to fill me. I have heard that voice before.

 _"_ _They hate you, Harry. They know what you really are," The voice echoed._

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

The unpleasant feeling ran to the top of my eyes. I wanted to close my eye lids so bad, but I am not willing to be consumed in darkness right not. My surrounding are becoming unbearable to look at.

 _"_ _You remember. Don't block it out," The voice instructed._

That line is from the dream I had the first night. But it was a dream. My hands began shaking.

"What do you want?" I question.

 _"_ _You to remember what they did to you," The voice answered to my surprise._

"Who? Who are you talking about?" I asked.

Imaginary fire shot up my body, almost making me lose my balance sitting down.

 _"_ _Remember, Harry," The voice hissed._

"What am I supposed to do?" I questioned in vain.

 _"_ _Remember, Harry," The voice repeated._

"Stop!" I cried out.

This felt maddening. My whole body was pulsing.

 _"_ _Remember, Harry."_

I needed to leave this room yet I couldn't. Pain pounded my head like someone was hitting it with a hammer.

 _"_ _Remember, Harry."_

I moved my hands over my hands and dug my nails into my scalp.

 _"_ _Remember, Harry."_

The words repeated over and over until I passed out in pain. But unlike Halloween, no one came looking for me.

A small portion of light found its way over to my eyes. My body ached as if I had spent the night on concrete. And then it hit me, I fell asleep on the floor with a weird voice in my head. I jumped up causing the room to spin around. As quickly as I could, I stumbled over to the window. I could tell by the position of the sun it was before twelve, but definitely after nine. And it was a Monday.

I forced my half asleep body to get up. After a lazy attempt to get ready, I walked down to potions preparing for the awkwardness that was destined to come my way. As I suspected, when I opened the door all eyes were on me.

"Well, it seems Mr. Percausa has decided to grace us with his presents," Snape sneered, "Do tell, Mr. Percausa, why you are late to my class."

"Professor I will have to apology. I was too busy having a mental break down," I stated.

Did I just say that? What in the name of Merlin. People heads were titled in a cliché way and their faces were scrunched up in confusion. I even caught Professor Snape off guard. I truly only wanted was to say the first line.

"Detention, Mr. Percausa," Professor Snape said in a voice that sounded more like a question.

Quickly giving a nod I started to head to my sit. Then I realized I sat next to I sat next to Hunter. So I turned quickly and took the seat next to Neville. The same amount of looks flew too me when I didn't sit next to my friends. Ron mouth was open staring at me, Hermione was wearing this squinty look and Hunter was looking down right betrayed.

Luckily Snape distracted all the glances by continuing his lesson. The class was dreadfully long and I honestly was not in the mood of Quidditch practices later. After class Hunter stopped me.

"Hey, Harry. My dad wants to meet with you in the Charms classroom at six. He, um, he has some information about your past," Hunter said failing to keep his voice even.

Quickly taking in his body movement, I concluded he was not lying. Hermione and Ron were standing by his side, trying to hide the wands that they were holding up their selves.

"Ok, thank you," I quickly stated before walking away.

"Harry, wait," He yelped before I could leave.

I quickly turned around and saw concern on his face. Concern for you, I don't know.

"Are you ok?" Hunter asked in an innocent voice.

I turned around and started walking.

"Not even close," I confessed.

Later that night I was gripping my hand way too hard. This was nerve aching and I had to admit I was kind of scared of what Auror Potter was going to say. Gathering all my courage I opened the door to the classroom. I probably should have knocked. Wow, ten seconds in and I already made a mistake.

"Hello?" I called out.

There was no reply for a few seconds so I walked in. The door shut behind me with a loud thud.

"Harry?" A voice called out.

Auror Potter came out from a backroom with a sort of forced smile.

"You came!" He said with way to much enthusiasm.

"You did not expect me not too?" I questioned trying to act innocent.

"Err, well… umm" He trailed off, "I, um, called you down to give you something. I'll be right back."

He quickly walked back into the room he came from. I heard several long shifting noises until he came out with a median size silver colored box.

"Do you remember how I said I was going to look into the address?" He asked.

I nodded knowing where this was going.

"Well, we didn't find anything out about you family, but…"

"You don't have to lie," I cut him off.

"What?" He question in a semi sharp voice.

"I know you know about my family, about what happened to them," I stated.

"You…you remember," Auror Potter said in horror.

"Yeah, some of my memories came back to me during Christmas," I answered denying any emotion in my voice.

"Wait, you don't, don't say you remember…"

"The life being drained out of their eyes? Yes I remember that exquisitely," I told him sharply.

Man, now I feel guilty for making him look so sad.

"I'm… I'm sorry," He mumbled, "We found some of your thinks at the hospital."

He motioned to the box.

"Kindly Hospital?" I questioned.

"You don't…" He cut off quickly when he saw the look on my face.

"Yeah, Kindly Hospital," He obviously lied.

He handed me the box and I noticed the beautiful wood design on top that had cracked mirror in between the different pieces of wood.

 _"_ _You freak!" He yelled._

 _In his hands was a silver box with a wood design and mirror in between it. The box and all its contents is all I have left of the Percausa's. My body was weak and trembling. I tried to back down the wall, yet his meaty hands grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me so close to his face that I could see the red in his eyes. Pain shot into my body, but I was more concerned with the object he had just dropped to the floor._

 _"_ _Do you not see, Harry? I can cure you. All I need is your blood. Don't you want to be cured?" He asked in a sick voice._

 _I nodded quickly, knowing it is what he wanted._

 _"_ _My father was attacked by one of your type. All because he was curious. They don't think he remembers, but he does. Oh, yes. The man who hurt my father claimed that my father attacked the girl, no the freak. But I know differently. And I promised I would find the end to this, even if it means I have to beat the magic out of you," He whispered the last part._

 _He took his thumb and wiped away the heavy makeup that covered a long cut on my jaw line. It seared, but I didn't move an inch. I had gotten that yesterday when he swung at me with a wine bottle after staying five minutes after class._

 _"_ _I like you, Harry. I really do. Do you think I like hurting you, Harry? But if you do this like turning water into ice, it never hurts to love the way you scream. And plus you look so pretty all bloodied up and bruised," He told me._

 _"_ _No, please! Mr. Crowberd, please!" I begged._

 _Fear accompanied by pain filled my system. To my surprise he let go of my shoulders and went over and picked up the box. Before I knew what was happening, he lifted the box into the air and threw it up at me. I quickly put up my arms to shield myself and prepared myself for impact. But it never came. Slowly I opened my eyes and stared in horror at the scene. I had deflected the box and it laid face down on the ground, pieces of the mirror were scattered around._

 _"_ _That's it," He exclaimed as he grasped my hair dragging me down._

I snapped my head to the side. More memories, that's just what I need. Well, what I need to do is figure this out. But right now I need to put on a show. I put the box down on the closest desk and opened it, all while Auror Potter was keeping a close eye on me. I was not emotionally ready for this. That is the first thing I realized when I open it.

A burnt picture laid on top of everything else. It had my mom with her lively face and short blond hair next to my dad's warm eyes. I was smiling and had a tiny red spill on my red shirt. Then there was Evan who was standing next to me, whose whole shirt was drenched in red liquid except for small spots of white. His face was clearing trying to hide his laugher with a smile. For a second I thought it was blood and then I remembered that day. It was Easter and we had to take this picture for our church. We were all dressed in our best and low and behold I had to get some red fruit juice on my shirt. I was so upset and we were already at the church. And so Evan took the rest of the juice and splashed it on his shirt. Just to make me feel better.

And now the picture is burnt and faded. I put the picture down on desk and I looked down only things that survived the fire. A white and silver pocket knife had Harry P engraved into the side. I slowly grabbed it and a paper came up with it. To Harry was written on the paper. I recognized the handwriting from all the excuse notes Evan wrote for me when we 'had' to skip class. The paper was ripped and just as burnt as the paper. I opened it.

 _Happy 8_ _th_ _birthday, Harry!_

 _I got this for you last year, but mom said you were 'too young'. But anyways, this knife has a silver blade so you can fight off werewolves and people who hate silver. Since I probably will be in collage by the time you turn eight, I want you to remember to live this life and don't let go. And I will always be with you, as will mom and dad. I hope I will be here to give it to you in person._

 _Stay safe, Stay strong_

 _Love,_

 _Evan_

Stay safe, stay strong. Those were his last words. I remember crying to sleep, who knows where, while reading these letter. My eyes wondered over to the box and saw an old whistle. I won that at my school. It took me about fifteen tries to knock all the pins down with the old baseball, and that was my prize. And even though the string is gone now, I remember wearing it with so much pride.

A picture of Evan having to kneel down to give me a sort of side hug was next to the whistle. That was the day I was adopted and my face was clearly uncomfortable, yet Evan eyes were lit up with pure joy. Evan had been volunteering when I met him, and apparently I did something that made him like me because two weeks later I was adopted. That was the happiest and scariest day of my life.

A few crumpled paper were stuck in the box, but the only other thing I think I could read was something that looked like a newspaper clipping. My guess was correct and I unfolded to find the article was all about September 1st, 1987.

 _Cult attacks local neighborhood house!_

 _Late at night on September 1_ _st_ _, 1987, a cult attacked the Percausa's leaving only one family member alive. Harry Percausa (7 years old) was the sole survivor and he is thought to be the object of the cult desire. Evan Percausa (17 years old), Elina Percausa (42 years old), and Noble Percausa (47 years old) were all at home killed in front of the child at the house. Sources tell us that the people in the cult believed Harry could bring back the dead with his blood. It is best to infer that in anger they set the house on fire, trapping Harry inside. Out of such miracles, Harry was reused and brought to Kindly Hospital where his mental health will be established and the full story will be releveled. Evan Percausa body was not found. Some suspected member of…_

The paper was ripped and the rest of the paper was to blurry to read. I am pretty sure that I am using to much emotion to feel emotion right now.

"Harry?" Auror Potter called.

I turned to him.

"Um, I just have to ask. Do you know who the… cult was?" He questioned.

I nodded slightly. It was whoever my parents work with.

"Do you know why?" He asked in a high voice.

"My parents," I crocked, "My parents wanted me to turn dark so it would be easy for my brother to kill me."

Auror Potter said something, but I didn't hear. I grabbed all my stuff as quickly as I could and headed out the door. How I suddenly knew that my parents wanted my brother to kill me, I have no clue. I con worry about that later. Walking as fast I could, I made it to the room I was in before class. Forgetting Quidditch, 'my friend', food, I just didn't care right now. So as soon as the door closed I opened the box again, but this time I didn't hold back the tears.

* * *

 **Yay, this is my longest chapter yet. So again sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. And thank you so much for reviewing and favorite/following, it means so much to me. Can anyone guess who Mr. Crowberd is the son too? It might be obvious, or not. Comment who you think it is.**

 **Until next Chapter,**

 _ **M** ysterious **M** ayhem_


	13. The Forbidden Forest

It was so close, so close. The inky darkness was trying to steal the glow from the orb; the orb was trying to escape my grip. My body was pulsing, and my vision was fading in and out. I was moving, but I was neither running nor walking. One voice whispered to touch the ball, however the other told me not too. I stretched my arm until I could feel the pull in my muscle and the rejection in my joints. The air was so cold and the orb radiated heat. My figures grazed the orb. I need to know…

As quickly as I was brought into this fantasy world, I was pulled out. The sky was blue and the grass is green, and I am full of pain. It took me a second to realize that I was flying on a broom in the sky. Than another second to come to terms that I was in the middle of a Quidditch game. People were cheering, and my head throbbing. I quickly put my hand on my forehead, trying to soothe my head. Instead I found something cold and metal meet my skin. It was golden and round ball. It was the snitch.

I quickly went down to the ground and Gryffindor's came to pat me on the back. It hurt. As quick as I could, I exited the field with the cheap school broom that I was provided with. What is this like the sixth time I had a flash back or dream? I am really getting tired of this. And now Snape is going to be extra cruel to me, since we won the game even with him being the referee. The next day I was correct. He kept eyeing me like I was about to explode. I swear if I get any more weird looks from anyone I might just give them something to look odd at.

"Mr. Percausa," He started, "Meet me after class."

Ok, he was talking about some potion and then he called out my name.

"Yes, Sir," I replied.

The class slowly moved on until the class finally ended. I stayed awkwardly as everyone hurried out. Snape had his hands folded dramatically.

"Mr. Percausa, before you leave, I must inquire why you spilled lies in my class room," Snape sneered.

Ugh, I didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Sir, I don't see how I could explain why I wanted to tell the truth. And that was like three days ago," I stated.

Snape looked repulsed at my words.

"How dare you. Mr. Percausa I do encourage you to be truthful in this room. People may think you're up to something," He replied.

"Maybe I am. If so I would make sure you never find out what it is," I stated.

His face was one of the funniest things I have ever since. It was a mix of discuss, hatred and interest all in one face. And without another word I turned around, almost as dramatically as Snape, and left the room.

While I was sitting with Neville eating lunch, four of five owls flew over to the Gryffindor table. One owl gracefully gave me a little piece of paper that stated;

 _Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight._

 _Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

 _Professor McGonagall_

Eleven o'clock! What are they trying to do torture us? We have class the next day!

"What do you got there, Harry?" Neville asked.

"My detention time," I signed.

"Well, it looks like Hunter, Ron, and Hermione got one too," He pointed out.

"Really? I wonder what they did." I questioned.

"I heard they tried to sneak a dragon off campus," Neville stated.

"A dragon? Aren't dragons supposed to be big?" I asked.

"This one is supposed to be a baby," He said.

"Great, now I am going to be stuck with them the whole time," I frowned.

Neville sort of knew what was going on between my former friends and I. Of course he didn't know about the dark wizard thing. But he knew enough. Later that night I walked out to find Filch growling in the entrance hall. Sometimes he is more of a cat than his cat.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading me outside.

I wonder where everyone else is.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

A walk that seemed like a death match lead me to a little hunt near the forest. I wonder what their punishment was going to be. Grey clouds covered the moon and sky. Then I heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Was that the gate keeper? What was his name…? Harem, no Hagrid. Yes that's it Hagrid. He seems nice. Hunter, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were already there.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece," Filch growled

Hunter, Ron, and Hermione looked frightened, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" Draco repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, a dog at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he explained. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, kid?"

Man, I thought I was right on time. Did these people come early for detention?

"I shouldn't be too friendly to he, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' him, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest," he exclaimed.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," exclaimed Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd-"

"- tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on."

Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.

"Right then," stared Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Hunter, Ron an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Harry, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go."

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path. They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.

"Can you believe them? This is servant work," Draco complained with a hint of fear.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were scared, Malfoy," I remarked.

"I'm not scared, Percausa," He hissed, "Well, if you really are Percausa."

"So Percausa, what did you do to lose your friend ship with the golden boy and his bloody friends," Malfoy countered with disgust in his voice.

"That's none of your business," I hissed.

"Huh, let's see. Say have you been hearing voices?" He asked in a really weird voice.

"What… Why would you ask that?" I questioned.

"I'll take that as a yes. And don't go telling people about it. Even in Wizarding Word, hearing voices isn't a good sign," He stated.

"I'll do what I want," I hissed.

He knows. And he almost seems happy about it. He's weird. The forest was cold and damp, and the chatter from the other group was long gone. Something was wrong, out of place.

"Why would someone want to hurt a unicorn," I asked out of the blue.

Malfoy seemed a little weird out that I asked him a question.

"A unicorn blood has special powers. It can keep someone who is about to die alive. But it comes with a price, once you use the blood you have a curse life… a half-life," He explained.

"But who would choose such a life?" I questioned.

"I think you can think of someone," He said coldly.

"Wait, you mean Voldemort?" I asked in shock.

"Don't say his name!" Draco blurted out.

"Ok, ok fine. But why would he need that blood he is alive?" I questioned.

"I don't know! Why are you questioning me? " He yelled.

Wow, he can ask me if I've been hearing voices, yet I can't ask him about a known dark wizard. The only sound was the wind in the trees. Draco was looking around like something was about to jump out. Then I noticed how far we went into the woods.

"Should we turn around?" I asked.

"No just a little more till …" He trailed off.

"Till what?" I question sharply.

He didn't answer, and that is when I realized I was being lead somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I'm not taking you anywhere," He claimed sharply.

Imaginary ice covered my feet. A sick feeling trailed over me.

" _Harry…"_

"What?" I asked him.

"I didn't say anything," Malfoy remarked.

"But I heard…"

" _Harry…"_

I turned around, yet just like last time no one was there. Just like last time… This is the voice that is from the room. It's in my head

" _Harry…"_

"No! Stop, get out of my head!" I cried.

"What are you on about," Malfoy exclaimed.

" _Come to me…"_

"What did you do?!" I yelled at Malfoy.

"What…? What are you…?"

A twinge flew down my body. I gasped and grabbed my forehead, for it seemed that was the source of the problem. I feel to the ground.

"Harry!" Draco gasped.

Something was burning itself into my flesh. I was going to die, in the forest next to someone I don't like.

"What's wrong?" Draco panicked.

My body was forced up. Upon my lips, a smile appeared. I could see from the look on Draco's face, it was not a friendly smile. Slowly I turned around, and my foot was lifted off from the ground. It felt like I was walking on pieces of sharp, hot glass. And then I was stabbed on the shoulder. Wait, no it was just Draco's hand.

" _Let go, child," I hissed_.

Draco obeyed this. I walked into the woods. Green sparks were shot up behind me. My body was trembling. Ok, ok I need to clear my mind. It seemed that doing this caused the empty space to be filled with pain. My lungs stopped taking in the air that felt like fire. Maybe if I just stopped breathing… No, breathe, breathe, breathe...

Kill me. End it, death is nothing compared to this. And I'll see Evan again…

" _I can stop this," I said to… myself._

" _Then kill me," I yelled._

I said something. I am gaining control. Or I am just crazy.

" _No, I will not kill you," I whispered, "You are destined to save us."_

An animal as white as snow had silvery blood flowing out of it. Something in a black cape stood next to it, looking straight ahead. Someone was shouting my name. As I tried to decrypt the face beneath the hood, I noticed the Unicorn was still alive. It was trying so hard to live, yet it seemed to have already given up. I could relate. The sympathy in me was being squashed out by something.

"Harry!" A voice echoed in the forest.

I snapped my head around, and I think I might have just broken my neck. My head was forced back into its original position.

"We must be going now," The figure exclaimed in a familiar voice.

My body tried to move forward, but I knew if I did everything would change. And that was intriguing. My name was called again.

"Come now," The figure said a little bit more inpatient.

"No," I said.

The words actually burned to say.

"Very impressive, very impressive indeed. Not everyone can fight off possession," The figure smirked.

And that's when all the pain was gone. My body was numb and I had to fight to stay on my feet.

"I can tell you the answers you are so desperately trying to find," He explained, "Just some here."

Don't trust someone who won't show their face. Voices came closer.

"Come before they come," He stated.

I didn't move.

"Don't underestimate who you are dealing with, _Harry Potter_."

* * *

 **Wow, that's so surprising that Harry Potter found out he is Harry Potter in a story in which he remember things when he needs them. Thanks for reading, sorry for spelling and/or grammar mistakes blah, blah, blah. Favorite, reviews, and follows are appreciated. & thank you RavKid for reviewing.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 _ **M** ysterious **M** ayhem_


End file.
